


Rock and Roll Best Friends

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Awkward Flirting, Concerts, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Mild Language, Multiverse, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Outer Space, Robots, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: Two friends Mandy and Kate go to see Tupperware Remix Party, Starbomb and Ninja Sex Party at Cleveland's House of Blues one Friday night in June. However, by Dan's request to reach out to their fans in a 'beta-test', brings them into quite an adventure... especially when they find themselves in the same hotel as our four favorite intergalactic funky fighters: hijinks will ensure, human and alien (and robot) will be pushed beyond their comfort zones, and some life lessons are learned: changing them all for the better.





	1. Act 1, Scene 1: Friday, June 15, 20-- 6:58 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an updated Work In Progress: Had an original draft of a similar story, but wanted to add more POV from TWRP, NSP and Starbomb and push myself a little more creatively... Will update it when more plot points fall into place or to make it more cohesive.

We open on a small living room: couch, chair, coffee table, TV, entertainment stand and a DVD player and game console. Sleeping on the couch is Mandy, a twenty seven year old woman with auburn hair and amber brown eyes, wearing a gray tank top and dark blue leggings, a black jacket wadded underneath her head as a pillow.

Mandy (V.O.): Kate and I have been close friends for three years and I’ve never stayed the night at her place... but I figured today would be the best time to do it so we could get an early start on getting ready for tonight’s concert. We knew we were gonna have a lot of fun seeing Tupperware Remix Party, Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb at the House of Blues in Cleveland, but we couldn’t fathom that this weekend would bring us far more then we could imagine.

Mandy’s alarm clock app goes off on her phone (Ninja Sex Party’s Unicorn Wizard)... She rolls over onto her back, grabs her phone with her left hand and shuts it off checking the time

Mandy: Shit! (gets up, sets her phone down on the coffee table, and with a yawn and stretch, sleepily hustles to Kate’s room)

Kate’s Room: seventy percent organized and thirty percent chaos. Kate, a twenty six year old woman with ash brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a patterned pajama tank top and shorts is sound asleep, face down on the pillow.

Mandy: (walks over to Kate’s left side, and nudges her shoulder) Kate... wake up.

Kate: (says something, but it’s muffled by the pillow)

Mandy: Wake up, Katy-cat... you insisted that we wake up at this ungodly hour and allowed me to use violence on you if you didn't wake up.

Kate: (more muffled dialogue, doesn’t move an inch)

Mandy: Well, you leave me no choice... (looks around the room, picks up a nearby pillow, and wielding it with both hands, whacks her across the back with it)

Kate: (immediately bolts up into sitting position, looking around her, but ineffectively as her eyes are closed still) What the fuck?! -- Penguins... (opens her eyes to see Mandy standing in front of her) Oh... good morning friendo. (runs her hands through her tangled hair) What time is it?

Mandy: Seven-oh-two. (lets the pillow fall to the floor, folds her arms across her chest)

Kate: Shit... (holds out her right hand, which Mandy takes to pull Kate into standing position) I had the strangest dream... we were going to the concert, but I had to pull over cause these penguins were selling these fluffy looking pancakes at a roadside stand...

Mandy: (pleasantly exasperated, but patient) It sounds fascinating; why don’t you get dressed, I’ll make us some breakfast and you can tell me the rest of your dream.

Kate: (stumbles over to the closet, hunts for a few seconds before withdrawing a hanger containing her ‘Danielle’ Sexbang cosplay) I need coffee.

Mandy: No, we need proper sustenance if we want to be at the venue as early as we agreed to. I’ll find something to make us, you go get dressed. (pats Kate on the top of her head, and exits her room, closing the door behind her, says quietly to herself as she heads to the kitchen) It’s amazing what we as fans do in preparation the day of a concert. I mean, I know TWRP, NSP and Starbomb do a hell of a lot in general for setting up tour dates and their general work in music and staging, but at this hour I can imagine the space bois are probably still asleep in their hotel rooms or something...

SMASH CUT TO:

A clean, almost sterile hotel room in Cleveland: Bruce Lee’s The Way of the Dragon is playing on the twenty five inch flat screen TV as a mysterious man is diligently working on a choreographed nunchaku routine. His skill and ease with the nunchucks are impressive, but some may be distracted by the bright orange pylon helmet he is wearing on his head. The person we see is no human man; this is DR. SUNG; born around the time of the Big Bang from the planet Tittleman’s Crest, he lives in a tireless quest to keep the human world from the plague known as Boredom, the thing that killed his parents, leaving him orphaned during the first Ice Age. Skilled in time-travel (for the most part), a sixty-ninth degree black belt and master of playing his white keytar named Fuck Thrust, Dr. Sung and his three band-mates share a common goal to spread their music and message throughout the pale blue dot they’ve called home for thirteen Earth years. Dr. Sung successfully completes his nunchaku routine, pausing for a few moments as we take in his humanoid form, clad in a white a-line tank top, yellow tracksuit pants and white socks. Resuming a ‘natural’ stance, he carefully brings the two ends of the nunchucks together, bows his head slightly to the weapons to pay his respects and gently places them on a white hotel towel that rests on the desk by the door. Taking a few steps to the kitchenette, he opens the mini-fridge, withdrawing a large reusable water bottle that’s half full. Shutting the door tightly, he sets the water bottle on the container and moves a medium sized plastic blender bottle closer to it, along with a black plastic container. Although Dr. Sung does partake in ‘human food’ on occasion, his main source of nutrition seems to come from something called Soylent, a protein supplement that comes in either liquid form or powder form, which he prefers the latter when travelling to different concert venues for shows, which he refers to as ‘quests’. Unscrewing the tops of both the water bottle and blender bottle, he pours the half full water bottle into the blender bottle and carefully adds a little more water into it from the sink. A small smile is seen on his face as he opens the black container, removes the plastic measuring device, and adds three measured scoops to the water. He then puts the device back inside, closes the lid, moves the Soylent back to it’s proper spot on the counter, and closes the blender bottle, making sure it is sealed before shaking it to blend the contents inside. Walking back to the couch, he sits down and once he’s aware that his breakfast has been properly mixed, he carefully rests the bottle on his right leg and opens the top section of the lid, and takes a few sips. Contented for the moment, he sets the bottle down on the floor away from his right foot, and takes a black smart cellular telephone from his left pants pocket, and appears to be sending someone a text message.

CUT TO:  
A dimly lit room; you can barely make out what (or who) is inside, but you can see black and white outlines in the darkness, a faint sound of a drum is the only sound you can hear. This is HAVVE HOGAN; the first individual that Dr. Sung had found on his first experience of time travel: it is unexplained where he originally came from, but he was discovered in the Mesozoic era, unconscious in a cave. It took multiple times, and a great deal of effort, but Dr. Sung was able to revive him with the 808 drum machine that still beats in his chest cavity to this day. Despite his insatiable appetite for death and destruction, his passion for rhythms and perfect time warmed Dr. Sung’s heart enough to look past that one small shortcoming. Breaking the silence, the sound of a vibrating cell phone is heard ‘waking’ Havve from his slumber. He moves very slowly at first, reaching out and grabbing the cell phone, then shifting into sitting position as two red glowing eyes open as he pushes the button at the side to turn it on. You do not see what he is reading, but a better look at his face armor is seen: large circular black pupils and jagged teeth. He tilts his head one way, then the other, almost as if he’s analyzing whatever is on his phone screen.


	2. Friday June 15th, 20--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn a little more on Kate's and Mandy's friendship, get introduced to Lord Phobos and Commander Meouch, and get to see the dynamic of Meouch and Dr. Sung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section was fun writing, because I loved building character/motivations from TWRP's lore

SMASH CUT:

Back to Kate’s kitchen: where we see Mandy, her wrinkled black FNAF jacket back on, whisking eggs in a cereal bowl with a fork until they’re light yellow and frothy. Setting the bowl down on the counter near the stove, she goes to the cupboard and takes out a small can of diced green chilies.

Mandy: I told you these would come to good use, Kate. (sets them by the eggs and goes to the fridge, taking out a couple restaurant sized butter packets and a small package of shredded Cheddar cheese)

Kate: (shuffles into the kitchen, wearing a royal blue tank top with a white fabric circle with a red six-pointed star and matching leggings with black shorts over them.) What are you making, Mandy? ( gets a saucepan from the dish drainer and fills it with water for ‘coffee’) 

Mandy: Well, since I’m on a bit of a spicy kick, and since we have some Chipotle leftovers from yesterday, I am attempting to make Migas-style breakfast burritos, a la Robert Rodriguez. (taking a knife, adds butter to a frying pan on the stove and turns on the burner) Although I don’t have the skills to make homemade tortillas yet, but maybe someday.

Kate: (setting the half-full pan on the right back burner, turns it on) You know, the way you can properly say tortilla’s kinda sexy. (gives Mandy a wink) 

Mandy: (swirling the butter around the pan, used to Kate’s banter, sighs) You are clearly sleep-deprived, dude...

Kate: Sleep-deprived or not, you are a very sexy lady. Your fiance’s damn lucky to have someone like you. (playfully slaps Mandy on the bottom)

Mandy: (shaking her head, adds the eggs to the pan) One, if that’s the case, you are equally as sexy as I am. And two, please don’t do that when we get to the House of Blues.

Kate: (with a mischievous grin) I promise nothing! (giggles) And besides, we usually split up when it comes to seeing TWRP: I’m usually by Phobos-sensai and you’re gonna be by Meouch-senpai.

Mandy: Commander Meouch is not my senpai! Watch the pan, please... (Kate does so, as Mandy gets a spatula from the dish drainer for the eggs) I’m just a woman that enjoys the simple things, and one of those things is a funky bass-line, and he has that in spades. (stirs them around and adds some of the tin of chilies to the eggs) Besides, need I remind you about your ‘Pho-boner’ that can be seen from space.

Kate: (turning flushed, messes with her hair) Well- I mean, uh- um, I-I guess one of my simple joys are... awesome guitar solos by mysterious alien dudes... but he’s so cool, though...

SMASH CUT TO:  
The mysterious alien dude of Kate’s dreams: seated on a couch, playing an intricate and impressive piece on an acoustic guitar. LORD PHOBOS, wearing a gold colored space helmet, dark gray t-shirt, dark red tracksuit pants and black socks, lets his guitar skills speak for himself, in more ways then one. Originally from Sector Eight, his home planet was a beautiful oasis: comparative to the legends of Atlantis, thriving with science and culture that lasted and evolved through countless millennia, until the day that HE landed, transforming his paradise into a flaming orgy of chaos. The only one to survive the wreckage he chased after the fiend, revenge the only thought that burned in his mind, but as he was about to fire the man he would soon know as Dr. Sung appeared from a wormhole capturing the both of them and enrolling them in his quest to create a band to bring positive energy to this pale blue dot. Thirteen Earth years have passed, and eventually he did forgive the space pirate for what he had done to his home, but taking a vow of silence was one of the best things he had done, for many reasons... besides, his compatriots and some fans can understand the human gestures and pantomime he uses for conversation. Like Dr. Sung, his main form of nutritional sustenance is Soylent, which we can see a bottle of sitting on a coaster by the right end-table. The question how he partakes in it however, is silenced when his phone rings with a text message alert. He stops playing, carefully sets his guitar down on the floor, propping it against the couch and withdraws a similar cellular telephone to Dr. Sung’s and Havve Hogan’s from his pant pocket. Reading the message quickly, he types back a response and hits send, to resume his guitar playing.

CUT TO:  
A hotel room, similar to Dr. Sung’s but with the curtains drawn, blocking the light, and far more cluttered: clothes strewn across the floor, empty beer cans on the bedside end-table along with an ashtray full of cigarette butts, a road case against the wall and a half empty beer can and crumpled pack of Pall Mall Blue cigarettes sit beside the bed. Sleeping soundly, despite the sounds of a cell phone ringing, is the fourth member of Tupperware Remix Party, COMMANDER MEOUCH, slap-bassist extraordinaire and the space pirate that caused the destruction of Lord Phobos’s home planet... unintentionally. A lion-headed humanoid, like most of the inhabitants of his former home, Treeman’s Gift: a planet that possessed many jungles and became a perfect hideout for space pirates to escape patrol droids and hide their treasures. In the midst of staking out potential prey, a young Meouch stumbled across a cache of stolen wealth, only to be caught and captured by one of the more ruthless pirate gangs. To spare his life, he asked to join them, offering his knowledge of the jungles to give them better places to hide. Over time, he worked his way up the ranks of his fellow space pirates, earning the title of ‘Commander’ and making an impressive fortune along with quite a few enemies. But being someone who didn’t want to let go of an potential opportunity, he decided to up the ante a bit. While in the Outer Rim, he discovered something called Funk that he enjoyed immensely, and he decided, ‘Why not harness some of this and send it to a few star systems I know could use it to liven up a little?’ That way he can continue being a pirate and be thought of as a hero. And it worked quite well... at first.

He never imagined a large planet like Sector Eight would self-destruct within half an hour (Earth time) of drop off, so the only thing he could do was get out and fast... not realizing he’d have one of the natives on his tail. As he struggled to ignite the hyper-drive on his ship, all he can remember of what happened that day was a bizarre looking dude with an orange cone-shaped helmet appearing out of nowhere with the other dude who was chasing after him, but managed to subdue him with a fighting style he had never witnessed before when he went to lunge at him. Cone-dude proceeded to tinker with his ship’s control pad, and he spoke so fast it took everything he could to understand what he was trying to say: his vision of bringing peace and good energy to a human world involved bringing the three of them together along with a fourth individual to practice and perform music that you can dance to for the inhabitants. At first Commander Meouch thought he was crazy and was about to just shoot the both of them, but when he started describing the music, he remembered what he heard in the Outer Rim and his longing to be known as a hero, and he agreed to the cone-dude, who would introduce himself as Dr. Sung, that he would join him on this plan. Unlike his other compatriots and band-mates, he has been able to blend in (as much as he can, anyways) with the humans through mimicking human dialect and partaking in smoking cigarettes. And although he partakes in Soylent as well, he can digest human food and beverage without too much issue, his favorite things being Mexican food and whisky, which he did manage to get the other three to enjoy the latter, despite Dr. Sung’s original protests. As we hear the Commander’s cellular telephone ring again, he shifts onto his side and we see that he is not alone. In bed with him is the love of his life: an Arctic White Standard Fender Jazz Bass Guitar named [REDACTED]

Meouch: (slowly wakes up, reaches down and grabs his phone from a pile of clothes on the floor, rolls his eyes when he sees who’s calling, but answers anyway) S'uh dude... what’s up?

(back and forth cuts with this scene)

Dr. Sung: (pacing) I’ve called you three times... I was starting to think something happened to you.

Meouch: (yawning) Don’t get your spandex in a knot, dude... I just didn’t get much sleep last night.

Dr. Sung: Oh, (stops pacing, takes a sip of his breakfast) that’s troubling. I wonder why?

Meouch: Well, one reason could be I’m talking to you right now (grabs half empty beer can, takes a sip) and a second reason could be my lady love and I had a bit of an argument yesterday, so I was kinda busy ‘making it up to her’, if you know what I mean... (his ice blue eyes glint and a smile is faintly seen)

Dr. Sung: I’m familiar with what-

Meouch: And by that, I mean sex.

Dr. Sung: (sighs in frustration) I know what you meant by that; I do hope that she doesn’t take any offense to you telling me these things about your, well... private matters.

Meouch: No, she doesn’t care... right, babe? (turns to look at her, and after a moment of silence, turns back facing forward with a chuckle) Wore her out.

Dr. Sung: (shakes his head, taking another sip) Now, to the reason I was calling you; I just wanted to give you a reminder for our meeting with Danny, Arin and Ninja Brian on our quest tonight.

Meouch: Yeah, at that Grumpy’s Diner...? 

Dr. Sung: (sitting down on the couch, with his breakfast) Yes, in approximately (looks at alarm clock) two hours and fifteen minutes.

Meouch: Dr. Sung, you know I’m always fashionably late. (finishes what was left in the beer can in one gulp, burps)

Dr. Sung: Commander, punctuality is important when it comes to meetings... even when we are meeting with friends.

Meouch: We’re just gonna have breakfast with them, go over our final set-lists and bullshit for an hour or so... no need to be all literal, Dr. Manhattan.

Dr. Sung: (sounding concerned) My name is Dr. Sung... Are you sure you’re not intoxicated?

Meouch: (groans in frustration, reaches for his cigarettes) It’s fascinating how you can answer the question I was about to ask you before I can even say it with that statement. (withdraws cigarette and Bic lighter from pack)

Dr. Sung: (takes another sip) What were you going to ask me?

Meouch: (lights cigarette, takes a long drag) We’ve been on Earth for thirteen years now, right?

Dr. Sung: Right.

Meouch: And I’m just guessing here, but you do like this planet and its inhabitants, right?

Dr. Sung: Right...?  


Meouch: So... (takes another puff from cig) Look, I know we have our own reasons as to why we don’t interact with humans too closely, but it wouldn’t kill you to at least try interacting and connecting with them a little more, not seem so... distant and untouchable. I mean, I try to do my part, Phobos and Havve, well... they’re just gonna do them, but that’s how they are. You should at least attempt at making an effort. Like, say... tonight after the concert?

Dr. Sung: (finishes his Soylent, debating Meouch’s comment in the process; as he finishes a more solemn look appears on the lower half of Sung’s face) I could... (says softly, almost to himself, and a little bit sadly) but I wouldn’t know how to begin... 

Meouch: (perplexed) Huh? 

Dr. Sung: (catching himself, coughs) Oh, I’m sorry, Commander: just- just talking to myself again. (laughs awkwardly) So I’ll be seeing you at the diner then?

Meouch: Yeah, yeah... and another thing: Why couldn’t you have skipped the phone call and told me yourself? I am literally down the fucking hallway!

Dr. Sung: I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to walk in on you and find you... um, indecent.

Meouch: Oh, please... I’ve seen you indecent before-(quickly stops himself realizing what he just said)

Dr. Sung: (now the one perplexed) What did you just say?

Meouch: (in a hurry to end this conversation) Uh, gotta go. See you at the diner... S'uh dude. (hangs up)

Dr. Sung looks at his phone screen for a few seconds, puzzled and slightly disturbed by the sudden turn of their conversation. But remembering what he needed to do next, sets the phone down on the sofa, heads to the desk, carefully removes his nunchucks from the towel and takes it down the hall to shower.

CUT TO:  
Commander Meouch, letting the phone slide from his hand onto the pile of clothes on the floor, takes another drag of his cig and hoping that Dr. Sung didn’t fully catch on to what he said.

Meouch: Well, that could've gotten weird. (picks phone back up, checks the time) I got another hour. (puts cigarette out on ashtray and flops back onto the bed, faint snoring is soon heard)


	3. Friday, June 15th, 20--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Mandy partake in breakfast and get ready in their cosplays for the evening's concert: we meet Ninja Brian, Danny and Arin.

We then cut back to Kate and Mandy, sitting at the dinner table, tucking into their breakfast burritos and coffee.

Kate: Mmmm... (waits to finish chewing and to swallow before speaking) these are good! And you were right about the tortilla chips giving it extra crunchiness.

Mandy: Well, that is a component in traditional Migas, amiga. (takes another bite of hers, chews then swallows) I’m loving Chipotle’s guacamole on mine. (gives Kate a sassy grin) 

Kate: (looking skeptical, refuses to take the bait) Uh-huh... I’ll just stick with their queso, thank you very much. (takes another bite of hers)

Mandy: I know, I know. You aren’t a fan of the guac. (giggles)

Kate: Just the cilantro and red onion part. I love me some avocados, though.

Mandy: Hmm, that gives me an idea for when we do our next cooking adventure: lump crab salad in an avocado shell, inspired by Sylvia Plath’s The Bell Jar.

Kate: Tasty and literary... I’m sold.

The two friends eat and drink for a few moments in silence, before Mandy picks the conversation back up.

Mandy: So, have you decided how you’re gonna curl your hair? 

Kate: (thinks for a moment) I’m probably just gonna use the curling iron. I don’t know how long those no-heat curler things you got me would take on my hair.

Mandy: No problem, dude. It usually only takes me two to three hours for me, but my hair is naturally wavy. Hope you’re ready for a crap-ton of hairspray.

Kate: I’ve gotta be; I need that shit to hold! I can’t help but think you got the easy cosplay between us two, Mandy. (tries to hide her grin, unsuccessfully)

Mandy: (rolls her eyes) Sure, friendo: head to toe in ninja gear and I got the easy cosplay...

CUT TO:  
A close up shot of a pair of steel blue eyes that stare right through your soul: unblinking pools of intensity and darkness. The camera soon goes to mid-range and we see that those eyes belong to NINJA BRIAN, a being far too powerful to any mortal to fathom and the smarter, handsomer and more talented half of Ninja Sex Party. He is enjoying some ‘Zen-Time’: i.e. playing a classical tune on his Yamaha MX-49 while watching one of his favorite movies (Faces of Death, The Notebook... it depends on his mood). The sounds that come from the TV (the screen isn’t shown) however plainly tells it’s definitely not The Notebook. After a while of watching Ninja Brian play, we soon see DAN AVIDAN (alter-ego Danny Y. Sexbang), exiting his room and heading up the hall to the living room, dressed in a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans with holes in the knees, white socks, his iconic tennis shoes and a black leather jacket: his curly locks, affectionately known as his ‘Jew-fro’ pulled back with a black hair elastic.

Danny: Hey Ninja Brian, did you want to- AHHH! (seeing what is on the screen, quickly turns his back) Oh, I didn’t realize you were having your Zen-Time. Uh...

Ninja Brian: (looks over at Dan, and rolls his eyes in annoyance, continues playing)

Danny: (trying to tune out what he's hearing, focuses on Ninja Brian) I was gonna call Arin in a little bit, and I was wondering if- um... Did you want to join Arin and I in the car on the way up to the diner?

Ninja Brian: (shakes his head No, turns his attention to the TV)

Danny: How come? 

Ninja Brian: (gives Dan a quick side-eye glance)

Danny: (sighs, fusses with his jacket sleeves) I know that you can easily teleport to the diner, but I was thinking that... uh (thinks up a reason) maybe you’d not want to exert yourself too much before tonight’s show...?

Ninja Brian: (raises his left hand off the keys to flip Dan off, still playing with his right)

Danny: (un-surprised, full aware that Ninja Brian would refuse) Okay, Ninja Brian... we’ll just meet you at the diner. (heads back down the hallway) Great talk, buddy.

Ninja Brian: (lowers his left hand back to the keyboard, content to be once again, in peace)

Danny stands in the middle of the hallway, movie and keyboard heard in the background as he takes his smart phone out of his back pocket and proceeds to call someone. That someone being ARIN HANSON (aka Egoraptor) co-host of Game Grumps and third of the band known as Starbomb, wearing one of his classic black t-shirts, black jeans and white socks. As Danny puts the phone up to his ear, we go to a split screen where we see Arin, sitting on the couch playing a game on his Nintendo 2DS when we hear his phone ring. Pausing the game, he sets it down on the couch and picks up his phone from the couch, answering it.

Arin: Hello?

Danny: Hey Arin, it’s me.

Arin: Hey Dan... what’s up?

Danny: Well, Ninja Brian’s being, um... himself today, so it’s just gonna be you and me going by car to the cafe.

Arin: No problem; Ninja Brian can just teleport, and I’d rather not chance literally losing my head while going down the freeway.

Danny: (shrugs his shoulders) What can I say, dude... When it comes to Celine Dion, it’s best not to change stations. You got your final set-list written?

Arin: Yeah, I fine-tuned it last night and it’s in my jacket so I won’t forget it. How about you?

Danny: Was up until two in the morning, but I managed to come up with something Ninja Brian and I could agree to. (stifles a yawn) I’ll catch you later, big cat.

Arin: Later, Dan. (they hang up, end of split screen)

Danny puts his phone back in his back pocket and makes his way back up the hall to the living room

Danny: Alright, I just got off the phone with Arin, he should be over in fifteen or so- and he’s gone.

Dan’s POV: Ninja Brian has indeed vanished, along with his Yamaha and its stand.

Danny: (hearing a tortured scream come from the TV) You could have at least turned the TV off. (avoiding the TV screen at all costs, he gets the remote off of the couch and shuts off whatever was playing)

CUT TO:  
Mandy, dressed in her black Ninja Brian costume with yellow dragon design on the shirt, is seated back on the couch, working on her makeup while Kate is in her room, curling her hair.

Kate: (yelling) OW!! Son of a fucking bitch!

Mandy: (calmly, working on blending her foundation and concealer) What happened, Kate?

Kate: (enters the living room with curly hair, her right hand clamped onto the side of her neck) I was doing so well with my damn curling iron until the very last section... burned the hell out of my fucking neck!

Mandy: Here, let me see... (Kate takes her hand off of her neck, Mandy gets up off the couch, and carefully moves Kate’s hair to see the damage) It’s not too bad... and your hair covers it. Just be careful not to put any makeup near it. I’ll get the hairspray. (quickly retrieves the hairspray can from Kate’s room and returns) Ready?

Kate: (quietly dreading this) Yeah, just do it.

Mandy: One... (Kate covers her burn with her right hand, and her nose and mouth with her left) Two... (Kate takes a deep breath and holds it, closing her eyes tight) Three. (Mandy gives Kate’s hair a liberal misting with the hairspray, capping it when she’s finished) Okay, Katy-cat, you’re done.

Kate: (takes a few quick steps to escape the ‘cloud’ of hairspray before opening her eyes, and putting her hands back at her sides) Dan is so lucky to be naturally blessed with curly hair... I couldn’t do this shit everyday.

Mandy: I know, Kate... but who knows, if we see Dan at the merch table after the show, he might compliment you on your awesome curls.

Kate: (rolls her eyes) You flatter me, friendo... First off, we know Dan’s not good at compliments, and secondly, if I was to see Dan at the merch table, I’d melt into the floor.

Mandy: You’d better not, dude... It’ll be too hard to explain. (pats Kate on the shoulder) Now, you’d better get your makeup done, time’s flying.


	4. Friday, June 15, 20-- (Kate's house/Grumpy's Diner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys of Tupperware Remix Party and Starbomb meet in a local Cleveland diner: random conversation topics and some hilarity and heartwarming moments ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing what research a writer will do for a plot-line... I can't remember how many diners I looked up in Cleveland to find the right one with an accommodating menu for the Space Bois (the ones that eat publicly, at least)

CUT TO:

Grumpy’s Diner: a well-known, cozy dining establishment in Cleveland. There are a few patrons seated at the bar-top table, and some couples seated scattered at the tables, some unaware, but some are a little confused by some new arrivals sitting at two tables near the back; Dr. Sung, Lord Phobos, Havve Hogan (all in their ‘waffle-boi’ attire: yellow, burgundy and black tracksuits and tennis shoes) and Ninja Brian. Ninja Brian sits near the back corner of the second table, focusing his pertinent stare at the glass of ice water sitting on the table in front of him, wondering why the waitress set it there. Havve Hogan, a little self-conscious about not being in his protective armor suit, sits hands folded on the table next to Ninja Brian. Lord Phobos analyzes the menu for a third time (although he wasn’t planning to order anything) by Havve, and Dr. Sung sits closest to the entrance, taking another sip of his complimentary ice water in silence. A recently hired waitress in her early twenties, is seen entering from the back. Still a little unsure about these ‘uniquely dressed newcomers’, but knowing she has a job to do, takes a deep breath and goes over to their table.

Waitress: Hello, again... Did you want to wait a few more minutes for the others in your party to arrive, or would you like to place your orders?

Dr. Sung: (looking up at the waitress) Oh, uh... I think we’re probably gonna-(takes a quick glance out of the large shopfront windows and luckily sees three familiar faces walking up) Actually, our missing members are arriving now. 

DINER ENTRANCE: Dan, Arin and Commander Meouch (dressed in a dark blue tracksuit and black and white Adidas tennis shoes) enter the diner and, spotting Dr. Sung make their way through to the table and take their seats (Dan across from Dr. Sung, Arin from Lord Phobos and Meouch over by Havve and Ninja Brian.) 

Waitress: (when the three reach the table) Hi, welcome to Grumpy’s Diner... My name’s _______ and I’ll be taking care of you this morning. Let me grab a few more menus and I’ll be right back. (turns and heads to the front)

Commander Meouch: See, fashionably late isn’t that bad. (flops into his chair)

Dr. Sung: (seems close to saying something to Meouch, but stops himself, focusing his attention to Dan and Arin) So Arin, how was your evening?

Arin: (shrugs, unbuttons his red and white varsity-style jacket) Not too bad... was up late writing a set-list and Skype-ing with Suzy, but I slept pretty well considering. (sets his jacket across the back of his chair)

Dr. Sung: That’s good to hear... How about you, Dan? 

Dan: As well as it usually is when we’re touring... Oh, (to Phobos) Thanks for adding that ASMR playlist to my Spotify library last Wednesday.

Lord Phobos: (looks up from the menu, shrugs and waves his left hand, captions read: “No problem, Dan.”)

Waitress: (returning to the table with three menus, hands them to Dan, Arin and Commander Meouch) Would you three like a few minutes to look at the menu?

Arin: Um, we should be alright... Dr. Sung, you go ahead and order first. (looks at his menu) 

Dr. Sung: Okay, we’re all going to be on one receipt. (gestures to Phobos and Havve) They won’t be partaking in breakfast with us this morning.

Dan: (adding) And Ninja Brian ate before he came here.

Ninja Brian: (looks up from his water glass to glare at Dan)

Dan: (unfazed by this) Technically you did, dude...

Waitress: (a little bit nervous about Ninja Brian takes her order pad and pen from her apron, to Dr. Sung) Okay... Dr. Sung, was it? (he nods) What’ll you be having today?

Dr. Sung: (glancing quickly at the menu) Since I have eaten earlier, I'll just have a cup of herbal tea and a refill of my ice water.

Waitress: (a little perplexed, but writes his order in shorthand) Alright, I’ll take your menu.

Dr. Sung: Thank you. (hands the menu to the waitress, smiles warmly)

Waitress: You’re welcome. (takes menu from Dr. Sung, more at ease by his politeness, and scans the table past the ‘non-eaters’ to Commander Meouch, who is staring intently at his menu) Um... what can I get for you today?

Commander Meouch: Uh... (fusses with his mane briefly, picks up his menu) I’ll go with the huevos rancheros, and some coffee... oh, and I’ll go for a side order of fruit, too. My sweet tooth’s been a little insatiable lately. (hands menu to waitress, a flirtatious expression on his face)

Lord Phobos: (looks at Meouch, tilts head to the left, has a ‘What in the hell are you doing?’ expression in his posturing)

Ninja Brian: (looks at Meouch then at the waitress, eyes wide from confusion)

Havve Hogan: (takes Phobos’s and Ninja Brian’s menu, neatly taps them on the table to straighten them, and holds them out for the waitress to take)

Waitress: (unsure of how to react to the situation she found herself in, takes the menus from Meouch and Havve and quickly writes down his order, turning to a new page and her focus to Arin) What’ll you be having today, sir?

Arin: (a little surprised by being called Sir, but considering her age, it doesn’t bother him) I’ll have... um, the short-stack of the apple cinnamon pancakes, with turkey bacon and- I’ll go with the orange juice, I haven’t had that in a while. (chuckles softly)

Waitress: The apple cinnamon are my favorite of the pancakes we serve here. (writes his order down, takes Arin’s menu, and turns to Dan) And last, but not least (blushing slightly) what can I get for you, handsome?

Dan: (unaware he was spoken too) Hmm... (looks around the table before realizing) Oh, me. Sorry about that, uh- (sadly accustomed to this kind of treatment, but it doesn’t make it any less awkward for him) I’ll have the black bean burger; how spicy is the chipotle mayo?

Waitress: It’s not too spicy.

Dan: Okay, I’m... not the best with spicy foods.

Waitress: No problem. (leans in slightly) The Cajun fries do have a bit of a kick though, so I’ll let our cook know to go easy on the seasoning for your order.

Dan: (avoiding her gaze, shifts in his seat) You don’t have to do that, it’s not that big a deal-

Waitress: It’s all part of my job, sweetie... (straightens back up and writes down his order, Dan winces slightly at being called ‘sweetie’, runs a hand over his hair) Almost forgot, what would you like to drink?

Dan: Iced tea, please... (hands the waitress his menu)

Waitress: (takes Dan’s menu and finishes writing the order) Okay, I’ll take this up... If anyone needs anything, just let me or any other of the waitresses here know. (lightly taps the table with the knuckles of her right hand, leaves to go to the front window to take their orders up)

Commander Meouch: (when the waitress is out of earshot) Phobos, what was that look for? I was just being friendly, dude...

Havve Hogan: (looks at Meouch, folds his hands on the table, captions read: “Being friendly is one thing. Flirting with another female human, however...” 

Commander Meouch: I wasn’t- (lowers his voice) I wasn’t flirting with another female human, dude... I don’t want [REDACTED] (muted Kill-Bill style) mad at me again. Besides, she wasn’t my type, anyway.

Ninja Brian: (looks at Meouch, eyebrows raised, captions read “You have a type?”)

Commander Meouch: Yes, I do.... and waitress-chick isn’t it.

Dr. Sung: Ninja Brian does have a point, Commander... In our thirteen years on this planet, the women you have flirted with and seduced do not have any similar characteristics, physical or otherwise.

Commander Meouch: (annoyed, says through clenched teeth) Well, they were all consenting and of age, so get the fuck off my back, please!

Dr. Sung: (continues, analytically) Besides, the waitress’s heart rate only seemed to accelerate when it came to speaking to Dan.

Commander Meouch: (sighs, glad the conversation is off of him at least and cracks his knuckles) Damn, Daniel... what is your secret?

Dan: (shakes his head, rubs the back of his neck with his left hand) It’s more of a curse then a secret some days... I mean, (folds his arms on the table top) it’ll probably come off as egotistical, but it’s sad when you become numb to people complimenting you on how you look. I know that there is more to me then my appearance, but I can’t help but wonder if that’s all most people care to see

Dr. Sung: (to Dan) You know that isn’t true... You have a great amount of compassion for others, and your talent and skills at both music and comedy are inspiring. Also those who work alongside you, along with your social compatriots are fully aware of your true worth.

Dan: (looks down at the table, then back at Dr. Sung, smiles) Thanks, Dr. Sung... I just needed to vent a little. (waitress makes her way to their table with a tray of beverages, and after handing the coffee, orange juice and teas to each person, she goes up to the front of the establishment, out of frame) And admittedly, our fan base has a lot of inspiring people too, but we only interact with them for a short time. It’s hard reaching out when you’re on a time schedule. (unwraps his straw and puts it in his glass of iced tea)

Dr. Sung: I could imagine: (unwraps the napkin from his bundled silverware and, retrieving the spoon, starts to stir his tea to cool it down) And some would find it easier not to interact with fans at all, but in reality it’s quite the opposite. A large percentage of our fans understand our need for anonymity and privacy and they respect that; however I am sure the urge to communicate with them after our quests linger in all of us to a certain extent.

Lord Phobos and Havve Hogan look at each other: Phobos shrugs his shoulders, Havve shakes his head ‘No.’

Arin: (takes a sip of his orange juice) Yeah, it does suck not being able to spend time with our fans a lot, but sometimes you have to be very careful when you do. You don’t know what kind of people will be there and what situations they’re dealing with... it can get kinda heavy.

Dan: There are two sides to every situation, but occasionally it’s nice to have faith that no one will do something crazy, and just try it and see what happens.

Dr. Sung: (lightly taps his spoon on the rim of his cup, sets it down on the napkin, and takes a sip of his tea) You are a lot braver then I am, Daniel Avidan.

Commander Meouch: (adding several sugar packets to his coffee) Not exactly, dude: you agreed to join me in meeting a couple fans after our show tonight. 

Dr. Sung: (freezes, slowly turns to look at Commander Meouch) I did...?

Havve Hogan: (‘blinks’ twice, captions read “He did...?”)

Commander Meouch: Not in so many words, but yeah. (tears napkin wrapping off his silverware, stirs his coffee and takes a sip, almost dropping his mug) Ow! (puts head in his hands, under his breath) Motherfucker, that’s hot... (panting is heard)

Lord Phobos: (puts hand over his mask, mimics muffling laughter)

Commander Meouch: (not even looking up) It isn’t that funny, dude...

Dr. Sung: I never explicitly agreed to join you on this particular side quest.

Dan: Why not give it a try? You could finally see some of the cosplays fans make up close.

Dr. Sung: That is true, but- (the waitress returns with their food, ad-lib dialogue until the waitress leaves: the rest of this dialogue intermingles with them eating/drinking) but, I can’t help but feel apprehensive around other humans. 

Commander Meouch: I wasn’t gonna make you go into the thick of things, dude... (pops a grape from his fruit bowl into his mouth, chews) We’ll just hang out in the green room until the crowd thins down  
enough, and then we’ll make our entrance. Come on, doc: give the fans a thrill.

Dr. Sung: (takes another sip of his tea, contemplative) I need some more time to process this. I’ll give you an answer once our main quest is complete.

Commander Meouch: (growls in frustration) I swear Sung: I love working with you, but you’re a major pain in my ass. (starts eating his huevos rancheros)

Dan: (after trying a couple of the ‘lightly seasoned’ Cajun fries) Show some consideration, Meouch. Dr. Sung isn’t very social, so he’s anxious about being out in an different element.  
Commander Meouch: But...

Dan: There’s no but’s in this: it takes a lot of time to be comfortable around people, even for other humans. Hell, I’m still awkward most of the time. Putting your guard up becomes second nature, when you’re in the public eye: because you never know what to expect... but it would be nice to let it down though, at least once.

(quick cut)

Kate: (all dressed and ready, sorting through her black fanny pack) Okay: tickets, money, mints, phone... Yep, it’s all here.

Mandy: (folding her ninja cowl, puts it in her fanny pack pocket) I think your forgetting something. (removes two pouches of yellow earplugs from it, holds them up)

Kate: (rolls her eyes, takes a pouch from Mandy, stuffs it into the fanny pack) Where’s your rebel spirit, amiga?

Mandy: It left when I discovered occasional tinnitus in my left ear... Let’s go, dude!

Kate: (snaps the fanny pack around her waist) Alright, Mandy... let’s rock and roll!

Mandy grabs her jacket, Kate grabs her keys and they leave Kate’s house.

(quick cut back to the diner)

Arin: ... but that’s my opinion. (takes a bite from his half-eaten stack of pancakes)

Commander Meouch: (slightly stunned) Damn, that’s a tad intense... Keeping your guard up is understandable, but thinking a fan could kill you, dude?!

Arin: (confused) I didn’t say kill, Meouch... I just said I didn’t want a potential ‘Misery’ situation to happen to me or to any of you.

Lord Phobos: (scratches his helmet, kind of confused)

Commander Meouch: Once this tour is over, we are doing a movie night, and I’m adding Misery to the list. (the first to finish eating, gets up from his chair) Going out for a cigarette, anybody care to join me?

The guys look up at him quietly, until Ninja Brian stands up and makes his way out of the diner passing Meouch with a quick nod.

Commander Meouch: (to Dan) Is Ninja Brian feeling alright?

Dan: Yeah, he’s just being himself... just remember his topics of interest if you want to talk to him.

Commander Meouch: (looks over at Ninja Brian, exiting through the double doors, sighs) Yep... (follows Ninja Brian out of the diner, takes his crumpled pack of cigarettes and lighter out of his pocket, removes one and lights it. Taking a drag from it, he finds Ninja Brian seated on the curb by and empty parking spot, Meouch sits next to him, they sit for a while in silence while he smokes) So... you like bloopy reggae jams?


	5. Friday, June 15, 20-- (Grumpy's Diner/on the highway to Brookpark RTA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two groups head to the concert venue for an amazing night of music and the potential that anything can happen.

(quick cut to)

Kate and Mandy heading down the road in Kate's old car, named Ingrid.

Kate: (keeping a steady grip on the steering wheel) Alright, Ingrid... we're almost on the highway. Hang on, old girl. (to Mandy) Is the GPS updated on our route?

Mandy: (holding the GPS in her hands) Yep, it's ready to go. You got some tunes we can listen to?

Kate: Check the CD player.

Mandy: (turns on the car radio and hits the CD button: it takes a while, but we soon hear the intro track to NSP Strawberries and Cream) Yes, my favorite NSP album!! 

Kate: I'm aware... (giggles) Dan's voice is so damn soothing, I swear.

Mandy: Tell me about it. his 'late-night DJ' voice is quite therapeutic. He's a goofball but he can be quite charming and sexy when he wants to be.

(QUICK CUT back to the diner)

Commander Meouch: (re-entering the diner after his cigarette break, heads back to the table where Dr. Sung, Dan and Arin have covered their part of the bill) Well, it seems that Ninja Brian will be meeting us at House of Blues. (sits down and takes his wallet from his tracksuit pants pocket and checks what his cost was on the receipt)

Dan: (slightly aggravated) Damn it, Ninja Brian: you could've at least helped us with the tip! (shakes his head, sighs) Well, with Ninja Brian gone, it's up to you and Phobos to handle the tip.

Lord Phobos looks at Havve Hogan, Havve looks back at him for a moment before Havve taps Meouch on the shoulder: when Meouch pays his share he hands the receipt to Havve, who quickly calculates the tip with his central processor before handing it to Phobos. As Phobos looks at it, we see have taking a couple fives from his wallet. Lord Phobos sets the receipt down, fetching his wallet and removing a few ones, looks over at Havve.

Lord Phobos: (does a double take at Havve, captions read: 'Havve, how percentage did you calculate the tip for?'

Havve Hogan: (captions read: 'The percentage I calculated is twenty percent.'

Lord Phobos: (puts his robot helmet in his hands, captions read: 'Twenty percent! Have your servos snapped?'

Havve Hogan: (captions read: 'No, my circuitry is working at it's usual speed, thank you very much. However, (sets left hand on Phobos shoulder) The polite percentage for the waitress is a twenty percent tip. The cost of living is quite high, and most of their pay is from tips they receive from patrons. Don't act like that kind of human, Phobos.

Lord Phobos: (looking up, captions read: 'Fine, fine...' (he takes a five from his wallet and gives it to Havve, who sets it neatly with his own contribution, folds the bills and sets them under Meouch's coffee mug)

Dr. Sung: Havve is right though... The cost of living increases steadily over the years, and should we come back to this cafe, we would like to be remembered as good customers.

Lord Phobos: (after shoving his wallet back into his tracksuit pocket, looks at Dr. Sung, listening to him then nods sadly, captions read: 'You both are right... We are technically still strangers on this planet, so we should be accommodating to the human residents."

Dr. Sung: (with a smile) Exactly. (reaches for the receipt, and looks at it.) And the prices at this locale are quite reasonable.

(CUT TO)

Mandy: We're almost at the RTA. Just a right at this light, and another right.

Kate: Thanks amiga... (turning her right turn signal on when she gets closer to the traffic light) You are a lot better at navigating then my ex was.

Mandy: (shrugs, an air of 'confidence' in her voice) What can I say, it takes a kind of skill to be a navigator, sharp senses and all that jazz. (snaps the fingers of her right hand twice)

Kate: (getting her inside joke) You definitely have that razzle dazzle, Mandy. (turning right, and going a little ways down before another right, we find ourselves in the RTA parking lot. Kate drives down to find a parking spot near a light, and parks, shutting her car off) Ready to rock?

Mandy: Born ready, dude... let's do this shit!

The two friends exit the car and head into the RTA Station.

(SMASH CUT to diner)

(The guys do a last minute once over their setlists: Dr. Sung has Starbomb's set-list, Dan has TWRP's and Lord Phobos has NSP's set-list)

Dan: Sweet set-list, Dr. Sung. It'll be awesome hearing a few of these again. (hands set-list to Dr. Sung)

Dr. Sung: Thank you, Dan. (folds his set-list and returns it to his jacket pocket) Your musical picks are well chosen also, Arin. You should receive a positive reaction from fans as well. (hands the Starbomb set-list to Arin)

Lord Phobos: (analyzes the set-list for a few moments, and hands it back to Dan, giving it a thumbs up)

Dan: Thanks, Phobos. (folds the set-list, and sticks it in his jacket pocket) Now, who gets to take our money to the waitress booth?

Arin: I think the honor goes to either Meouch or Havve this time. (looks over at them, an interested grin on his face)

Commander Meouch: (tugging on the sleeves of his tracksuit) Come on, dude... that's not a fair match-up! He can predict what I'm gonna do!

Dan: Well, he's been in a pleasant mood, so there is a slim chance he could let you win best two out of three. 

Commander Meouch; (sighs, looks up at the ceiling the over at Havve) Alright, since I have no other choice in the matter. (Commander Meouch and Havve Hogan perform their usual ritual the band-mates do whenever they go out to eat: best two out of three in rock paper scissors. Predictably, Havve Hogan wins, so Commander Meouch gathers their pay and heads to the front, the rest of the guys exit the diner)


	6. Friday, June 15th 20--, 4:43 p.m. Outside Cleveland's House of Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy has a surprise for Kate when it comes to their concert tickets and they have an eventful evening when they interact with Dr. Sung, Commander Meouch and Danny: despite a negative interaction with fans, two letters he receives from our familiar fans encourages him to try breaking out of his comfort zone, Arin however needs a lot of convincing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot of work to finish: a lot of working in new character plot points for Commander Meouch and for Danny as well. Felt a little sad for the situation I wrote Dan into, but I know in the music world, aggressive fans can be sadly the norm, after seeing fans try getting on stage for rock concerts and such. Still love Meouch and Sung's dynamic, and writing for Dan and Arin's friendship dynamic is a treat.

ACT 1, SCENE 2  
Friday, June 15th 20--, 4:43 p.m.  
Outside Cleveland’s House of Blues

We see Kate and Mandy outside of the House of Blues, a small brick concert venue among a large crowd of fans and other cosplayers: Kate snaps some pictures of the crowd size on her cell phone, while Mandy (in full Ninja Brian mode) looks around pensively, arms folded. The weather is pleasant, but Mandy’s starting to feel the heat, and the natural windiness that Cleveland provides isn’t giving her much relief, but she stays strong, knowing they should be let in soon.

Kate: Holy shit, the crowd is huge! It was a good idea to get here early.

Mandy: (nods, points at Kate’s fanny pack)

Kate: Oh, you want your ticket now?

Mandy: (nods again, rolling her eyes)

Kate: (unzips her fanny pack, withdraws the envelope and puts her phone away: rezipping it, she opens the envelope, to be quite suprised at what she finds inside; removes two tickets and two VIP wristbands) Mandy, you better not be fucking with me... Are these for real??

Mandy: (nods, unable to contain her smile)

Kate: (gives an excited shriek, tackles Mandy with a hug) THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!

Mandy: (a look of content shows on her face, before she goes back into character, awkwardly patting her on the back)

Kate: (when she finally lets go of Mandy) Oh my God, this means we get an autographed poster and... We get to talk to them!

Mandy: (shakes her head no, points finger guns at Kate as if to say, Not me, dude... it’s all you)

Kate: But, but... (hushed tone) Mandy, don’t do this shit to me! I’m not good at talking to people, much less celebrities... you need to break your ninja magic and help me!

Mandy: (looks exasperated, gestures to her cosplay)

Kate: Mandy... (grabs Mandy’s left hand in both of hers) I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of them.

Mandy: (taking a moment to look around, takes a step closer to Kate and whispers) You are not going to embarrass yourself: you are awesome! Everyone going into the VIP meet and greet are probably  
feeling the same way: I would love to talk to them, but I don’t want to break my character. Just think of them as... casual acquaintances; people you don’t know that much about, but wouldn’t be lost if you saw them at a party. Because at the end of the day, they are a group of humans and humanoids, plus a robot who are in an extraordinary situation in their lives and would like to be treated with respect. (steps back, pulling her hand carefully from Kate’s grasp)

Kate: (looks down at the tickets/passes then looks at Mandy) You know you’re right, right?

Mandy: (nods, holding out her right hand to Kate)

Kate shakily fastens the VIP wristband onto Mandy, and she does the same for Kate. They then put their tickets into their fanny packs and the wait continues... Ad-lib dialogue goes throughout the scene from Kate talking to a few concert goers, before the doors open for the VIP ticket holders to enter. (Insert Kate’s footage of them getting their posters from a white folding table and making their way down to the guys of TWRP and Starbomb/NSP and their interactions with them: Kate has a letter for Danny, while Mandy has a letter for Danny and Dr. Sung and a little ninja eraser for Ninja Brian.

Kate: (when they’re out of the line) That was amazing, dude! Okay, Mandy, see you on the other side!

Mandy: (gives her friend a thumbs up as they go up to the security station and into the concert hall)

Mandy V.O: (interspersed with both Mandy and Kate’s cell phone videos of the concert) Tonight’s concert was as amazing as we had dreamed it would be times infinity: the songs were amazing, each band seemed revitalized by our feedback, and the energy they gave to us we gave to them in return... a truly perfect night to remember and cherish.

ACT 1, SCENE 3  
Green Room at House of Blues, 11:35 p.m.

We follow Commander Meouch to a mini fridge, taking out a couple beer cans from it. Opening one, he takes a long sip from it and walks down to a closed dressing room and knocks on the door. After a few seconds, it opens: we don’t see who’s inside but we soon learn it’s Havve Hogan and Lord Phobos.

Commander Meouch: Hey dudes, you rocked the fuck out of that crowd, tonight! (holds up the unopened beer can) I got an extra if anyone wants it?

We soon hear footsteps, and see a hand (Havve’s) take the can from Meouch

Commander Meouch: Alright, Havve, you’ve earned it. (they bump fists and we hear his footsteps going back) Are you good, Phobos? (silence) Okay, gonna head down to our fearless leader and see if he’s gonna talk to some fans tonight... wish me luck. (Commander Meouch then shuts the door, and walks up to a second dressing room door, slightly ajar, knocks twice) Anybody in there?

Dan: Yeah, I’m here.

Commander Meouch: (opens the door, steps in)

SMASH CUT TO:

Dan and Ninja Brian’s dressing room: a small couch and two chairs by a vanity. Dan, sitting at one of the vanity chairs, still in his updated Danny Sexbang costume, his cape with white down trim hanging over the chair, runs a hand over his curly hair while he seems to be re-reading one of two letters resting on the vanity, a contemplative smile on his face.

Commander Meouch: Hey dude, was about to get Dr. Sung to come out of his hiding place and talk to a few lovelies... you coming?

Dan: (looking up from the letters) Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute. (goes back to reading)

Commander Meouch: Got a few fan letters, I see...

Dan: Yeah, I get them every so often: wanted to read some of them before we went back to the hotel.

Commander Meouch: Anything dirty? (takes another sip from his beer)

Dan: (with a chuckle) No, Meouch... something more thoughtful. (carefully folds the letters, putting them back into their envelopes) Once I find Ninja Brian, I’ll go out there.

Commander Meouch: No prob, dude. Catch you later. (walks down to his and Dr. Sung’s dressing room, knocks on the door) Dr. Sung...? Are you in there?

Dr. Sung: (through the door) Yes, Commander. What is it?

Commander Meouch: I’m here to see if you’ve ‘processed’ enough on my request for you to meet some fans out by the merch tables. Dan and Ninja Brian will be going out in a few, we can follow them after they’ve been out for a few minutes.

Dr. Sung: (after a pause) Can’t I think it over a little longer... It’s a rather vexing concept for me going out amongst our human fans.

Commander Meouch: There’s nothing for you to be vexed about, dude... you’re just gonna be with a small group of our die-hard fans: that’s far from vexing!

Dr. Sung: (sighs, exasperated) At least give me fifteen more minutes, that shouldn’t hurt anyone.

Commander Meouch: In fifteen more minutes, most of them will be gone and heading home! Dude, I know you’re not a big fan of what I’m about to call you right now, but being of feline descent, I have the full right to say that you are being a huge-

Dr. Sung opens the door and steps outside, still in his concert attire, before ‘that word’ could be said

Dr. Sung: (looks intently at Meouch before lowering his guard down with a sigh) Okay Commander Meouch, I will join you on this particular side quest. Just give me two minutes to decompress. (goes back into his dressing room, shuts the door)

Commander Meouch: Hell Yeah! You won’t regret this, dude! (exits the green room, taking another sip from his beer)

CUT TO:  
The concert lobby, three merch tables sit with the last of the T-Shirts and CD’s for TWRP, NSP, and Starbomb. A few small groups are still lingering, along with Kate and Mandy (slightly disheveled but very happy) hanging out by the side of Starbomb’s table, closest to the doors leading to the concert hall, holding black plastic bags along with their autographed posters.

Kate: (runs a hand through her semi-curled hair with a yawn) How much longer do you want to hang out here for?

Mandy: (her black long-sleeved shirt sleeves rolled up and the cowl, back in her back pocket, speaks freely) A little longer, dude... they should be coming out soon. We’ve dreamt of having the chance to speak to Danny and Ninja Brian after the show, don’t chicken out on me now.

Kate: Dude, I am not chickening out... I- (stops herself, leans in) I just gotta pee super bad right now!

Mandy: Okay, Katy-cat: give me your gear and relieve your bladder. But hustle!

Kate: I will, I will... (hands Mandy her merch bag and poster and bolts to the nearby restrooms)

Mandy slips Kate’s bag onto her left arm against her bag and tucks Kate’s poster behind her own. Holding the posters up a little, she brushes each autograph with her right hand, stopping at Dr. Sung’s, blushing slightly. Aside from Danny, she wanted to get a chance to talk to Dr. Sung as well, but couldn’t at the meet and greet cause of her ninja attire, but she’s determined to get a chance, hopefully. Expecting Kate to return soon, she puts the posters under her left arm and patiently waits. As she looks around, she spots Justin talking to one of the fans about a band called Lemon Demon, but hears the double doors open. As she turns her head, she sees Danny and Ninja Brian enter the lobby... only to get mauled by one of the larger groups of fans. She sighs, watching Dan talk to the gushing fan-girls (and some fan-boys) when she spots the door opening again, but this time, it’s Commander Meouch entering the room, followed closely by Dr. Sung. She had never thought that they interacted with fans (especially in their space armor) so she knows she has to take her chance now. She takes a few steps forward, but gets blocked by a group of three.

Mandy: (noticing Dr. Sung’s reaction to the excited fans) Aw, Dr. Sung-sensai looks nervous... poor guy. (continues to watch until she turns her gaze, thinking Commander Meouch spotted her, anxiously taps her foot on the linoleum tile) Come on, Kate... (French) Bouge ton cul! (subtitles: Move your ass!)

Luckily, Kate returns from the restrooms, and is as surprised as Mandy by what she sees.

Kate: Oh my fucking God, dude! Sung and Meouch are out here too!?

Mandy: (handing Kate her bag and poster) I know, dude! I can’t believe it either... feeling a little bad for Sung-sensai though. Despite his confidence on stage, he looks kinda nervous. I hope the fans aren’t being too hard on him.

Kate: I think it’s pretty awesome he’s breaking out of his shell and interacting with us... it might be nerve-wracking at first, but anything new is.

(on the other side of the room)

Commander Meouch: (once the fans talking to him and Dr. Sung disperse) Hey dude, that red head over by the Starbomb table... (Dr. Sung looks at her) Don’t look at her, Sung! I don’t want her to notice... I think she was checking me out earlier. I’m gonna head over and, uh... assess the situation: catch you later. (starts to leave)

Dr. Sung: What about [REDACTED]?

Commander Meouch: I’m only assessing... catch you later. (takes a step only to get stopped again)

Dr. Sung: Well, where do I go to next?

Commander Meouch: (takes a deep breath, and exhales before talking to him) Go over to one of the fans, say hi... join the group by Dan and Ninja- well, Ninja Brian up and left again, but just socialize, mingle... Catch. You. Later! (hands the half-empty beer can to Dr. Sung and makes his way to where Kate and Mandy are standing)

Dr. Sung: (awkwardly holds the beer a few feet from him, looks around, throws it away in a nearby trash can and nervously makes his way over to where Dan is)

Commander Meouch stops when he’s halfway to the Starbomb table, notices that Kate and Mandy are talking, and slows down his stride, hoping to suprise them.

Kate: (spotting Commander Meouch from the corner of her eye, turns to face him) Hey, Commander Meouch! You really rocked tonight!

Mandy: Yeah, we saw you guys last year, and you do not disappoint.

Commander Meouch: ( a little disappointed he didn’t get to sneak up on them, but tries not to let it show) Thanks, dudes... (to Kate) I recognize you from the meet and greet, but I can’t say the same for your friend.

Mandy: (with a giggle) It was probably from the cowl I had on.

Kate: (puts her arm over her shoulder) This is Ninja Mandy... well, Mandy for short.

Commander Meouch: Oh, hi Mandy... (holds out his left hand to shake hands, she accepts) A face as lovely as yours shouldn’t be kept hidden. (his mischievous grin reappears) 

Mandy: (blushes, but keeps her composure: her Asperger’s makes it hard for her to look him in the eyes, so she looks around or down at her shoes) Well, regardless of appearances, staying in character is an important factor to the art of cosplay. Thank you for the compliment though. (forces herself to look up at him and smiles warmly)

Commander Meouch: (appears as if he was going to say something, but stops short when he sees Mandy’s smile; so similar to a smile he had thought he’d forgotten. His heart almost stops and he feels a chill run down his spine, but he regains himself and hits the breaks on his original plan) You’re welcome. (lets go of her hand, folding his arms across his chest) I-I hope I didn’t make you feel, uh... awkward or anything.

Kate: Don’t worry, Commander. We saw Planet Booty live: casual flirting doesn’t really phase us anymore.

The three share a bit of a laugh, when all of a sudden some commotion breaks out by the TWRP tables: two security guards are seen escorting a screaming fan out, followed by her irate friends, and Dr. Sung bolts past them with a slightly disheveled and an angry and upset looking Danny.

Dr. Sung: (quietly) It’s alright, Daniel... Security are handling it now. Just go change back into your street clothes and cool down, take as much time as you need. (Danny pushes through the double doors as Dr. Sung watches him, his stance emanates sadness as he turns and makes his way to Commander Meouch, unaware of the fans that are beside him)

Commander Meouch: Dude, what the fuck just happened?

Dr. Sung: (melancholy but matter-of-factly) The fan you just seen gotten a little overzealous and demanded to have a picture taken with her and Daniel... He politely told her that he had to talk to the other fans that were waiting to see him, and he would come back around to her for the picture. But as he went to leave, she grabbed a hold of his cape and refused to let go. I saw the panic in his eyes, so I yelled for security and managed to pry the cape from her grasp, and got him out of there. (shakes his head with a sigh) With such a compassionate nature and desire to reach out to fans, this is what he receives from a percentage of them...?

Kate: (looks around, balls her hands into tight fists) She was damn lucky I wasn’t near that table, I would’ve knocked her ass out, trying to pull that shit on Danny.

Mandy: (solemnly) Talk about distasteful...

Dr. Sung: (realizing Kate and Mandy are there) Oh, hello... I’m sorry I didn’t acknowledge you right away, my mind was- rather preoccupied. I remember the both of you from the meet and greet, however: Kate and Mandy, is that correct?

Kate: Indeed, you are.

Mandy: Hi, Dr. Sung. (waves to him, nervous)

Dr. Sung: I hope our performances tonight were satisfactory.

Kate: Oh, I’d say beyond satisfactory. It was fantastic!

Dr. Sung: I’m glad. (smiles happily, turns his attention to Mandy) And if I remember correctly, I remember Kate telling Commander Meouch that you enjoy cosplaying.

Mandy: (nods, battling her urge to be starstruck) Yeah, I don’t really do it too much: working forty hours a week can be draining for a creative mind... But I also write as well, so that helps the right side of my brain stay active.

Dr. Sung: I could imagine that would be troubling: but you might be surprised when I tell you, despite my humble exterior, I also enjoy cosplaying from time to time.

Mandy: (playing along) Wow, I had no idea, Dr. Sung...

Kate giggles, looks over at Commander Meouch, who cannot hide his slack-jawed amazement at what was happening in front of him: Dr. Sung is having an actual conversation with a fan.

Dr. Sung: Yes, it is one of the few hobbies I’ve acquired being on this planet: if you are interested, maybe I could share a few of my experiences with you, and give you a little of my insight on the subject?

Mandy: (surprised, but interested) Um... Sure, Dr. Sung. That would be nice. (the two wander over to the NSP table, ‘talking shop’)

Commander Meouch: (watches them for a while, still in shock: does a bit of a double take) Holy shit... Dr. Sung’s socializing.

Kate: (smiles warmly) Well, sometimes people... and humanoids are more comfortable when in a one on one situation then dealing with groups. You don’t have to juggle multiple conversations and you’re not worried about neglecting anyone. You can just relax and go wherever the conversation takes you.

Commander Meouch: I admire your insight, Kate. And I want to apologize to you and to Mandy, if I get the chance, for my behavior earlier.

Kate: No problem, Commander Meouch. An after-concert energy high affects everyone, in one way or another... and Mandy handles herself pretty well around flirtatious guys, especially since she got  
engaged to her boyfriend Thor: yes, that is his legit name.

Commander Meouch: (a little surprised, but un-surprised about her being too nervous to say something about her fiance) Oh... pretty cool name.

Kate: He’s a pretty cool guy. It took them both a while to find each other, but they love each other a bunch and they make each other better. I’m really happy for her.

Commander Meouch: (thinks for a bit then nods, smiles) I’m happy for her, too. 

They share a moment in silence, as we notice Danny re-emerging from the double doors, looking a tad more relaxed dressed in the street clothes he was in earlier, jacket on, making his way to Meouch.

Dan: Hey Meouch, have you seen-? (notices Kate) Oh, hello... I’m sorry if I blew past you earlier.

Kate: No need to apologize... (doesn’t reveal that Dr. Sung told her what happened) I heard the commotion and looked over: you’re too great of a person to deal with shit like that.

Dan: (touched by her blunt honesty) Thank you, uh... Sorry, I’m not very good with names.

Kate: (now battling with her star-struckness, keeps it in check for fear of scaring Dan away) My name’s Kate... Hi, my friend Mandy walked off with Dr. Sung, so she- 

Commander Meouch: (looking over to the NSP table) I see them heading back now.

Dr. Sung and Mandy are, indeed, heading back to the Starbomb table: Mandy is a little wide eyed and frazzled by Dr. Sung’s rapid-fire banter, but she was able to keep up with him and he seems very mellow and happy.

Dr. Sung: (setting his right hand on Mandy’s right shoulder)... So in a final analysis, my theories on the art of cosplay are it is good to expand your creative boundaries: making armor, hand sewing a costume, things like that. But never do it in an attempt to please someone else. Always do what you love because you love it: and that way, when you are trying something new, you are trying it to push your limits and see how well you can make that particular medium to work in your favor.

Mandy: I wholeheartedly agree, Dr. Sung... Hobbies are meant to bring you joy and contentment, not anger and frustration.

Dr. Sung: Exactly! (realizing he’s being watched by Meouch, Kate, and now Dan, he lets go of Mandy’s shoulder and straightens up with a cough) Hello, again... Are you alright now, Daniel?

Dan: Yeah, I’m alright... thank you for helping me back there.

Dr. Sung: You’re welcome. This evening was quite an excitable one for all of us. (turns to Mandy) It was very nice talking to you, Amanda... (takes her left hand in his right) I hope that our paths will cross in the future. (ever the gentleman, he kisses her hand)

Mandy: (starting to turn red) I... I hope so, too. Thank you, Dr. Sung. (purses her lips, anxiously)

Dr. Sung: (giving Mandy’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go, smiles warmly at her, and turns his attention to Kate) I’m sorry I didn’t take much time to talk to you, Katelyn. (takes her hand in his, similar to what he did with Mandy) You seem like an honest, straight-forward and lovely young woman: the same respects go to you as well. (kisses Kate on the hand)

Kate: (faintly heard) Thank you. (waits patiently for him to let go of her hand, so she can bolt over to Mandy’s side, squeezing her hand tightly to keep her shock and excitement inside)

Dr. Sung: Well, my compatriots and I will be returning to our temporary lodgings now. I hope you both have a safe drive back to your residences and a pleasant evening. (to Dan) See you later, Daniel. (turns around and starts to walk away, followed by Commander Meouch) 

Mandy: Goodbye, Dr. Sung... 

Kate: Bye, Commmander Meouch.

Mandy: (adding quickly) Uh, could you send Lord Phobos and Havve Hogan our regards?

Dr. Sung: (stops, glancing over at Mandy and Kate, with a small smile) Certainly. (turns back around and they head out of the double doors)

Commander Meouch: Damn, Dr. Sung... I gotta say, I’m surprised that you actually spoke to a few fans, as unwilling as you were at first to this side quest.

Dr. Sung: Thank you, Commander... Although I was unsure at first, I will admit it was nice talking to some of our fans: and something tells me that we will see those two young ladies again sooner then later.

Commander Meouch: What do you mean?

Dr. Sung: (says nothing, but smiles knowingly as he walks back to his dressing room)

Commander Meouch: (confused, scratching his mane) What the hell are you talking about?

(Back to Dan, Kate and Mandy)

Mandy: (to Kate) We probably should be heading back home as well, gotta catch the RTA. (to Dan) It was really nice being able to talk to you after the show, especially after... well, you know. I hope this incident doesn’t make you think poorly of our city. We’d love to see you make Cleveland a regular tour stop.

Dan: (his heart warmed by Mandy’s apology) Don’t worry, Mandy: fans like that can happen anywhere. Cleveland is a very beautiful city and has a lot of heart... I can see us returning hopefully next year.

Mandy: (grins excitedly) I’m glad... thank you.

Kate: Hell to the yes! Thanks, Dan!

Dan: (giggling) You’re welcome. (gets a potential idea) Hey, before you two go... could I get a picture of you both in your cosplays for NSP’s Instagram. Wanted to start sharing pics of cosplays we see on these tours.

Kate: (shaken to the core) Holy shit...

Mandy: (surprised beyond reckoning) Uh, sure Danny... one moment, please. (pulls Kate over to the side wall, they prop their bags and posters against it: Mandy yanks her cowl from her back pocket) Could you help me with this, Katy-cat? (takes the black hair elastic off her wrist and pulls her hair back into a low ponytail, tucking it into the back of her shirt and tugging her sleeves down when she’s done)

Kate: O-okay... (she attempts to help Mandy with the cowl, but her hands are shaking too much to assist, so Mandy tugs it over her head and Kate fixes it into the shirts collar)

Dan: (during this, removes his cell phone from his back pocket and pulls up the camera app) Okay, are you guys ready?

Kate: (voice shaking, trying to stay cool) Yeah...

Mandy: (ninja mode back in effect, nods)

Dan: Okay, (holds the phone up) on three. (Kate and Mandy pose for said picture: Kate wrapping her arms around Mandy in a cozy side embrace, and Mandy glaring at Kate; we spy Arin, exiting the double doors in his street clothes, jacket over an arm, stopping when he sees Dan and the two fans) One, two... three. (the camera flashes, Dan checks the picture, giving it a thumbs up: Kate walks over to see it, Mandy following suit after she gathers their things and removes the cowl again)

Kate: (standing on tiptoe to see the picture) Hey amiga, we look pretty good!

Mandy: (after she takes a look at it) Well, who'd have thunk it... we do! (giggles, then quickly whispers something to Kate, unheard by Dan)

Kate: Sure, no prob, dude. (takes their bags and posters as Mandy quickly walks to the restrooms) This is definitely the motivation I need to get an Instagram account.

Dan: Happy to be of service... (stifling a yawn, he makes sure to save the picture before shutting off his phone) After tonight, I’m looking forward to a two day layover.

Kate: Nice, where are you guys headed next?

Dan: The Vortex in Akron... Never been there before, but heard it was pretty cool.

Kate: Pretty sweet... hope you guys get a good crowd. As for me, Mandy and I’ll be doing a bit of a beach day tomorrow.

Dan: Oh, (starts to put his plan into motion) where at?

Kate: A little beach called Lakeview: it’s not much to look at, but it’s peaceful... why do you ask?

Dan: (quickly covers his tracks) Arin was thinking of doing a little sightseeing with the guys of TWRP.

Kate: Oh, okay... it’d be pretty crazy seeing the space bois at the beach.

Dan: Yeah, um: would it be okay if I send this picture to you? That way you and Mandy can have it before I post it, I mean...?

Kate: (eyes widening in shock) Uh-um, sure... I just gotta: (sets the bags down by her feet, unzips her fanny pack and starts rifling through it) Fuck, I thought I had a- oh wait. (withdraws a blue pen) Got it!  
(clicks it twice to make sure it’s active, rezips her pack looking around to see she doesn’t have any scrap paper on her) Uh, would you mind if I-?

Dan: (shakes his head no)

Kate: (carefully takes hold of Dan’s left wrist and writes down a phone number (unseen by the audience as Arin decides to make his presence known to them) There you go.

Dan: Thanks... (glancing over) Hey, Arin.

Kate: Hi, Arin... (waves shyly)

Mandy: (once she’s in earshot) Hey Kate, hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long... (spots Arin) Oh, hi Arin: it was so awesome hearing you do The Simple Plot of Metal Gear Solid live, it’s one of my favorite Starbomb songs. My fiance enjoys your music, too.

Arin: Thanks, uh...?

Mandy: Oh, my name’s Mandy. And that’s Kate. (to Kate) We really should get going now if we want to make the rapid. (to Dan and Arin) Thank you so much for coming to our city and rocking our faces off. I hope to see you guys come back to Cleveland when you schedule another tour. Bye Dan, Arin... (grabs her bag off the floor and her poster)

Kate: Bye, guys... (the two friends exit the sidewalk and out into the night)

Arin: (once the doors close) What are you thinking about, Dan?

Dan: (absentmindedly touching the number on his wrist) Nothing much. I mean... you remember the time I talked to you about trying to reach out to the lovelies a little more?

Arin: (suspicious, but listening) Yeah... what about it?

Dan: (takes a deep breath) I was thinking we could try a beta-test with Mandy and Kate tomorrow.

Arin: (shaking his head) I don’t think so, man...

Dan: Why not? Kate told me that they’d be going to a beach called Lakeview tomorrow... I can look it up, and you, Brian and I can go down there for a couple hours. What’s the harm?

Arin: (looking worried, folds arms across his chest) I just don’t think it’s a good idea. You don’t really know them... it could be risky.

Dan: (puts his hands on his hips, defiantly) As risky as someone death-gripping part of my cape, demanding a picture with me and refusing to let go?

Arin: (arms drop from shock) Holy shit! That happened? And you still want to meet with two strangers tomorrow?

Dan: Yes, that shit happened: luckily, Dr. Sung and security helped me get out of that unscathed. (folds arms) There will be people like that wherever we go, though. If I let our few bad fans outshine the good ones, I would’ve never started writing music... or even joined you on Game Grumps.

Arin: I know, Dan... but you can’t be too careful, especially when dealing with the public.

Dan: What harm do you think could happen to us in two hours at their hands? We’re going to be in a public place, goddammit!

Arin: (opens his mouth to protest, but sees the determination in Dan’s eyes: a look he hasn’t seen in quite a while, and pauses) Could you at least let me sleep on it?

Dan: (relieved but doesn’t push the issue any further) Sure thing, Arin... I’ll talk to Brian about it on our ride back to the hotel; see what he thinks.

Arin: (runs a hand over his hair as they exit the venue) You’re lucky that I love you, you know that right?

Dan: (playfully bumps into Arin) I love you too, big cat.

END OF ACT ONE


	7. Act 2: Saturday June 16th 20--, 10:35 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day dawns, and Mandy and Kate get ready for a day of fun at Lakeview Beach... not realizing they're gonna be getting some company in their summer fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part I wrote as Act Two was a lot of fun for the first draft, picturing the guys of Starbomb at Lakeview Beach: also a cute Arin moment is always a win for me.

Saturday, June 16th 20--  
10:53 a.m.

We open on Mandy’s bathroom: blue and white interior and fixtures, matching towel and bathmat. Mandy, wearing a black Star Wars nightgown and black sleep pants, her hair pulled back into a low bun, is seen finishing up brushing her teeth. A song from The Protomen plays on her phone, propped on the right wall (via her Spotify app) as she rinses her mouth with water from the sink and reaches for the bottle of mouthwash. As she takes the cup/lid off, you hear a text alert (Mario coin sound) over the song. Unsure of who it could be, she pours the measured amount into the lid and puts it up to her mouth. Swishing, she checks her phone screen: an unknown number is shown and the words, “Hey Kate, it’s Dan...” appear. She puts her phone down on the sink and spits out the mouthwash, coughing from some of it going down her windpipe from shock. Wiping her mouth with the towel, she picks up her phone and bolts out of the bathroom to the living room, where she sits on the couch. The phone dings again as she nervously pulls up her text messages reading the texts.

“Blocked number”- Hey Kate, it’s me Dan... Here’s that picture from last night. Hope I’m not waking you :) 

Underneath is the picture of Kate and Mandy in their cosplays from last night concert.

Mandy: (hands visibly shaking, she types a message, shown on the phone screen) Hey Dan, this is Mandy; I didn’t know she gave you my number. I’m awake, what’s up? (hits send)

We go into a split screen, where we see Mandy at the bottom right and Dan, sitting up in a hotel bed, wearing black shorts and a black The Last Unicorn t-shirt. His phone goes off and he reads the message, a look of surprise on his face. He writes his message:

Dan: That’s a bit of a surprise for the both of us. (hits send, then quickly types) Not that I didn’t want to talk to you too, I mean. Sorry. (hits send)

Mandy: It’s okay... You’re lucky she didn’t end up giving you the ‘I am Groot’ number instead. lol (hits send)

Dan: (reading her message, he shakes his head, smiling, types back) Lol... Well, we have a two day layover before we go to Akron: just chilling at the hotel rn. (hits send)

Mandy: (a faint blush shows on her face while she types) Sounds pretty plush. (hits send)

Dan: (looks around, types back) A little more boring then plush. Was thinking about doing some sight-seeing today. Kate had mentioned the two of you were going to some beach today... Lake-  
something?

Mandy: (types back, eyes wide) Lakeview Beach: yeah, Kate and I were gonna head up there around noon-ish. (hits send)

Dan: (types back, deleting and re-writing before he can hit send)

Mandy: (watches the ellipses go on for a few moments before Dan’s message appears) Oh, cool... well, there’s a possibility you might see a couple of us there. Ttyl :-) 

Dan: (hears a knock on the door, and Brian’s voice saying “Hey Dan, you awake) Yeah, I’m up... just gotta get dressed. (end of split screen) 

Mandy, still stunned from this morning’s turn of events, stares at her phone screen almost like she wants to write him back, but doesn’t. Leaving her phone on the couch, she heads to the kitchen and  
makes a light breakfast: (a toasted Everything bagel with cream cheese, a cup of mixed berry yogurt and a small bottle of Sunny-D). Returning to the living room, she sets her food, drink and spoon on the left end-table, she reaches across the couch and grabs her phone, dials Kate’s number, and holds the phone up to her ear)

Cut To:

Kate’s bedroom: Kate sprawled out on her bed, face down, not a care in the world. Waking up to the sound of her phone ringing, she picks it up from the floor and swipes it to answer, holding it to her ear.

Kate: (groggily) Hello...?

Mandy: Hey Kate: it’s me.

Kate: Oh, hey friendo... what’s up? (rubs her eyes)

Mandy: Oh, not much... um, why did you give Dan my phone number last night?

Kate: (yawns, not putting two and two together yet) Who?

Mandy: You know... tall, skinny, curly hair... sings about unicorns and dicks!?

Kate: Oh- I wrote your number on his arm last night? 

Mandy: Yeah. Yeah, you did. (picks up her Sunny-D bottle in her left hand, shakes it)

Kate: (stifles another yawn) I’m sorry, Amanda... he wanted to send us the picture, and I got nervous, and (it finally hits her, bolts up into sitting position, wide eyed) Hold a fucking- Did you get a call from Dan this morning?

Mandy: No, he texted me thinking I was you and sent me the picture of us he took from last night. He was a little surprised that you gave him my number, but I guess he kind of knew your jokester  
personality. (opens the top of her Sunny-D, takes a sip)

Kate: (grabs her pillow, gives it a squeeze) So...?

Mandy: So what?

Kate: What did you two talk about?

Mandy: Not that much, dude... Just that he was hanging out at the hotel, and they were on a two-day layover before they went to Akron and he wanted to do some sight-seeing today... Oh, and he teased me about seeing you and I at Lakeview today.

Kate: Holy shit, Mandy! Dan asked me about the beach last night while you were in the restroom, saying the guys of TWRP were gonna do some sightseeing... do you think we’ll see them at Lakeview?

Mandy: (shakes her head, puts the bottle back into the coaster) I doubt it, Kate... I’m sure the guys have promoting or other junk to do before their next concert, so he was probably just pulling my leg. So,  
what time did you want to go to the beach? 

Kate: Twelve-thirty should be good: we still doing lunch at your place?

Mandy: Yep, pasta for two... Gonna get dessert set up before I leave. Also checked the lake website: no hazards, thank goodness! I’m ready to get some swimming in.

Kate: Me too... gonna catch a few more Zzzzz’s before I get ready. See you in a few.

Mandy: T-T-Y-L, Katy-cat. (hangs up her phone)

Kate: (hangs up, sets phone back down on the floor, lays down, pulls the blanket over her head and goes back to sleep)

Mandy takes her phone to her room, plugs it into the charger and heads back to the living room to eat her breakfast.

Dissolve Cut To:

Some time passes, and we see Mandy, dressed in a neon pink workout tank top that says Believe in Yourself, the black skirt of her swimsuit shows underneath. She heads to the kitchen, opens the fridge, checks a couple bottles of ginger beer to see if they’re cold and a package of hamburger to see if it’s thawed. Once she’s done, she goes back to the living room, sits back down on the couch, feet up, and taking the remote from the right end-table, turns the TV on to see if there’s something interesting on to pass the time.

Quick Cut To:

Arin’s Hotel Room: we see something taking residence under the hotel comforter, snoring away in a deep slumber. His door opens and Danny sneaks in holding the spare hotel key card, dressed in a gray sleeveless t-shirt that reads I Flexed and the Sleeves Fell Off, medium wash blue jeans, holes in both knees, white socks and his trademark tennis shoes. Following closely is BRIAN WECHT, member of the Game Grumps crew with a PHD in theoretical physics: similar in height to Arin with gray hair and steel blue eyes he’s known for his off-the-wall sense of humor and his love of pranks: wearing a black t-shirt that reads I Have a PHD, stone washed blue jeans, and black slip on tennis shoes, a pair of tortoise-shell rimmed sunglasses hang from the collar of his shirt. They quietly make their way to the left (Brian) and right (Dan) side of the mattress. They take the top corners of the comforter and pull it away, revealing a sleeping Arin, wearing a black Naruto t-shirt and black pajama pants, cuddling with his Poogie plush, oblivious to what’s happening around him.

Dan: (clamping a hand over his mouth to keep from waking Arin with his giggling, he waves his right hand in Brian’s direction, as if to say ‘Go on.’

Brian: (a devious look in his eyes, he leans over till he’s a couple inches from Arin’s face, whispers) Pst... Hey Arin, time to wake up.

Arin: (mumbles, buries his face into the back of the Poogie plush)

Brian: (carefully moves a section of Arin’s hair from his ear, blows on it, then whispers) Come on, sunshine... we have a busy day planned.

Arin mumbles again, pulling away from his plush, opens his eyes, jumping at seeing Brian two inches from his face

Dan: (cracking up, lowers his hand from his mouth) Good morning, buddy... Sleep well?

Arin: (sits up, setting his plushie on his blanketed lap, rubs his eyes) Yeah, up until twenty-three seconds ago.

Brian: (‘dejectedly’, but with a smart-ass grin) Some thanks I get, I thought you liked waking up to a gorgeous face.

Arin: (playing along) Yes, but not that close, dude. (remembering something, to Brian) Busy day... What’re you talking about?

Dan: What we talked about last night, man... Going up to Lakeview to meet a couple of our fans.

Arin: (yawns, to Dan) I thought Brian had to think about it first.

Brian: (going to the window) I did, and while you were dead to the world, I told Dan it sounded like a good idea. Hell, it beats being cooped up in here. (opens the blinds, letting the sunlight in)

Arin: (wincing from the sudden brightness) Ow... (looks at Brian and then at Dan) What about helping TWRP with their ‘pop-up quest’ thingy?

Dan: They’ve more then got it covered: also we gotta keep mum about that fact when we meet with Kate and Mandy.

Arin: She gave you a valid number?

Dan: Yes, it turned out to be Mandy’s.

Brian: (makes his way over to Dan) I don’t know about you two, but I’m the only one of us that have a beach towel in his possession. (they look at him, puzzled, he explains) From last weekend’s luau in  
Detroit... brought it with me for reasons.

Dan: We can just stop at a dollar store and get what we need. And we can just use Arin’s duffel as a beach bag.

Arin: (during Brian and Dan’s back and forth, he slips back under the covers, pulling the comforter up to his chin) Can’t the two of you just go there? I wanna sleep...

Brian: (grabs Arin’s comforter with both hands) Oh, you’re not getting out of this adventure that easily. (yanks the covers off of him) I’m one hundred percent positive they’d like to see all three of us.

Arin: (nods, realizing he has no way out of this) Can I at least get dressed?

Brian: Sure, buddy... I’ll see how long it’ll take us to get there. (he and Dan exit his room, shutting the door behind them)


	8. Act 2: (Outside Kate's house/Lakeview Beach)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just needed to post something, although it's only a fourth of the section: my computer is being a major thorn in my side... hope you like it and stay tuned for further additions.

Cut To:

Mandy, scooping vanilla ice cream into two mason jars. When they have an even amount of scoops, she puts the ice cream container and the two jars into the freezer, shuts the door making sure it closes. Quickly washing her hands, she dries them on the dish towel looped through the silverware drawer handle, and heads to her room to retrieve her phone and beach bag: (a large black fabric Hot Topic bag with a white skull) Setting the bag on the recliner, she goes to the hall closet and takes out three beach towels: a pink and green one, a blue and white one, and a red and white one. She puts them down on the armrest of the chair and carefully removes the original contents (a black mesh beach cover-up, a green and purple paddle brush with a black scrunchie wrapped around the handle, a blue mp3 player with light green headphones, a can of no-rub sunscreen, a Stitch Disney Tsum Tsum lip balm, a pair of flip flops and a unicorn wireless charger and cord) Mandy carefully puts her towel in the bag and sets the original contents on top along with her phone. Slipping the bag over her arm, she picks up the other two towels, goes back to the kitchen, slips on a pair of black and white Nike shoes, grabs her keys, and steps outside.

OUTSIDE POV:  
Mandy closes the door and walks up to her car, a blue Chevy Sonic, and pops the trunk open, and sets the bag and two beach towels in the trunk. She goes to close the lid, but stops to retrieve her phone, then properly shuts it, then goes back inside. Mandy takes two water bottles out of the fridge and heads back outside, locking the door behind her. Unlocking the car door, she sets the water bottles into the drink holders, and shuts the door. Rolling down the window, she checks the glove-box to see if her GPS is in there (it is). Setting her phone in the top holder, she starts her car and makes her way to Kate’s house, Steel Panther pumping through her speakers.

Dissolve Cut:

Mandy arrives at Kate’s house: a ranch house in a nicer corner of Elyria. As she pulls into the driveway, we see Kate looking out of the window, holding a small brown bulldog. She waves to Mandy and steps back drawing the curtain back over the window. Mandy puts the car in park, shutting off the car radio and turning it off. As she steps out of the car, and shuts the driver’s side, Kate exits the house: dressed in a black tank top, olive green shorts and black slip-on flats, holding said bulldog puppy, Oscar, another full sized bulldog female close on her trail.

Mandy: (bending down to greet the female dog) Hey Mabel, how’s the pretty girl? (scratches her back and gives her a kiss on her head, stands upright) Hey Kate, hi Oscar... (shakes his paw)

Kate: Oscar’s been super clingy... you want to hold him for a bit while I get my beach bag?

Mandy: Sure, I’ll hold this puppo. (takes Oscar from Kate’s arms) Hey, beefy boi. (receives some excited kisses from little Oscar, she laughs and pats him on his head while Kate retreats back inside, Molly  
following her) Don’t worry, buddy... I won’t keep Kate for too long. No I won’t. (switches Oscar from her left to right arm) You’re almost getting too big for me to hold.

Kate: (returning outside, sans Molly with her pseudo beach bag, a library tote bag) Here, I’ll trade you. (Mandy hands Kate Oscar, and she takes Kate’s beach bag) 

Mandy: Bye bye, Oscar. (waves goodbye to little Oscar as Kate takes him back inside, opens the door, places him inside and shuts it) You ready to hit the beach?

Kate: Hell yeah! Let’s do this shit! (they high five)

Mandy: Alright, amiga... (she unlocks her car doors and they get into the car) First things first, though. (she opens the glove box and takes her GPS out of it, and begins setting it up)

Kate: (watches in silence for a few minutes, but has to ask) Hey, Mandy?

Mandy: Yeah. (plugs the GPS cord into the outlet by her emergency brake)

Kate: Could I look at your phone for a second?

Mandy: (looking up) How come?

Kate: No reason... I just wanted to see what Dan texted you this morning.

Mandy: (confused) I told you all there was to talk about after he texted me.

Kate: (feeling embarrassed) I know... Just let me indulge my inner fan-girl for a moment?

Mandy: (gives an exasperated sigh, but smiles) Okay, Katy-cat... (takes the phone out of its holder and hands it to Kate, turning her GPS on to plug in their destination)

Kate: (types in Mandy’s password [two close-knit friends] pulls up her text messages and reads through her and Danny’s texts, shutting it off and putting it back when she’s done) Thanks, Mandy... I am a  
little jealous of you right now.

Mandy: How come, Kate?

Kate: (corrects herself) Okay, I’m not exactly jealous... I’m kicking myself for not giving him my number when I had the chance.

Mandy: (sets the GPS down, turns her attention to Kate) You shouldn’t be kicking yourself over this. I would’ve probably done the exact same thing if I was in your shoes. Him being able to read my handwriting, however, would’ve been a different adventure entirely. (Kate giggles quietly) Yesterday was a ‘lightning in a bottle’ situation that’ll we will look back on when we’re in our rocking chairs. But now, let’s just have some beach fun. Okay, friendo?

Kate: (sits quietly for a few moments, then looks at Mandy with a smile, nods) Let’s hit the road.

Mandy: (hands Kate the GPS, takes her sunglasses from the top holder, puts them on and starts the car) You got it, dude. (they back out of her driveway and head onward to soak up some summer fun)

ACT 2, SCENE 2:  
Lakeview Beach Parking Lot  
12:33 p.m

A picturesque lakeside beach spot in Lorain County, Ohio with a rose garden in the front, and several shade trees along the walkway leading to a wide set of steps down to the beach. Mandy and Kate drive down the parking lot until they find an open (and shady) spot to park. Once their search is successful, they step out of the car, Mandy grabbing her phone, keys and water, Kate grabbing her water phone and putting the GPS back into the glove-box, they exit the car and Mandy pops the trunk for the two of them to gather their beach bags, Mandy swapping her tennis shoes for flip flops, leaving the extra towels in the trunk. Mandy closes the trunk and locks her car and they walk down to the stairs leading to the beach. As the beach comes into view, Kate stops Mandy mid-step and points out to the beach,

QUICK CUT TO:

A yellow flag sticking up from the sand, along with a sign.

(Back to Mandy and Kate)

Both: (in unison) Shit...

Mandy: I don't understand this... the lake water was A-Okay this morning. (scratches her head for a moment then straightens up) Oh well, we're already here, and at least we can go knee deep.

Kate: (downcast) Yeah.

They continue down the steps to the sandy beach: spotted here and there on the sand are a few sunbathers, some children and parents splashing in the shoreline, a group of other children making sandcastles, and a couple mid-late twenty year old guys playing catch with a Frisbee. Kate and Mandy place their towels down on a clear spot and 'make camp'.

Mandy: (opens her beach bag, taking out the can of sunscreen) Here Kate, we better utilize some of this before we get to soaking up some sun.

Kate: Sure, amiga. (Mandy tosses the can to Kate, who catches it) It's a good thing you remembered the sunscreen... Mine expired. (slips off her tank top and shorts to reveal a black two-piece swimsuit)

Mandy: No problemo.... (as Kate shakes the can and gets to work on spraying herself liberally, Mandy takes her pink tank top off to show the blue and white tankini with black skirt she's wearing)

Kate: Lookin' good, Mandy... Could you do my back, please?

Mandy: Sure, Katy-cat... (stands up, and takes the can from Kate) you look nice, too. (Kate turns around and Mandy brushes the brown hair off Kate's back to spray that section of her down as well as the back of her legs too)

Kate: You know... I should come up with a nickname for you: you call me Katy-Cat, maybe I can do like Arin and call you Big A or something.

Mandy: (with a snicker) I appreciate your sentiment, but I don't think that'll work as a nickname. (Mandy walks around to spray some into Kate's hands for her to put on her face and neck, then works on herself) I wish I had brought a pack of cards or something for us to do on land.

Kate: (sitting on her beach towel, sets her beach bag on Mandy's towel) I have something for us in my bag... take a look.

Mandy: (pulls the bag closer, and unzips it: rifling through it she pauses, withdrawing a black Bluetooth speaker and smiles)

Kate: You left it at my house yesterday... I made sure it was charged too.

Mandy: (sets speaker on the towel, and gives Kate a side-hug) You're the best, Kate.

Kate: (with a smile) I try to be... Let's hear some jams.

Mandy: (letting Kate go) I don't know how much of a signal I'll get, but no harm in trying. (puts Kate's beach bag back on her towel, she takes her cell phone from the bag and syncs her Bluetooth to her phone: after a few minutes, we hear TWRP's song The Hit playing from the speaker) Awesome. (she puts the phone back into her bag and sets the speaker on the top right corner of her towel and Kate and Mandy kick back on their towels and start to sunbathe.


	9. Act 2: Lakeview Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Arin and Brian arrive at Lakeview Beach to the shock and awe of Kate and Mandy: they try their best to treat them like average guys, but the stress ends up becoming too much for Mandy, in the form of a 'meltdown'

Cut To:

Lakeview Beach Parking Lot:

We see Dan, Arin and Brian walking from a back parking spot up to the steps: Dan has his white denim jacket on, and Arin has changed into a pair of black board shorts, an RWBY shirt and black flip-flops, holding his duffel bag in his left hand and an iced coffee cup in his right.

Arin: Are you sure we can't turn around and go back to the hotel? (takes a sip of his coffee)

Brain: (adjusting the rolled beach towel tucked under his arm) No, Arin; this is a good opportunity for all of us. And like Dan said, we're in a public place. What's the worst that could possibly happen?

Arin: (says nothing, takes another long sip of his iced coffee, draining it to the ice cubes)

Dan: Quit being a negative Nelson, dude... they're really chill. And you might think they're awesome after a few hours. Just broaden your horizons, big cat...

Arin: Well, we're about to find out in a few minutes.

Brian: Knock out the sass, mister. (looks at Arin, a mischievous look forming on his face) Don't make me put you over my knee...

Arin: (laughs it off, but looks worried) What?- You won't do that...?

Brian: Never question my capabilities, Arin. Granted, the sick pleasure I'll get should stop me from doing it, but some days I just can't help myself. (winks at Arin)

Arin: (shaking his head, gives Brian a playful shove and tosses his cup into a nearby trash can before they reach the steps)

(BACK TO BEACH)

The tail-end of The Hit plays transitioning to another song as Mandy, now laying on her stomach, looks out at the beach and the trees above.

Mandy: (looking at Kate) We should probably go down to the water after a couple songs... I could probably fall asleep here and that wouldn't be a good idea.

Kate: (sounding a little drowsy) Sure, dude.

Mandy: (sighs, continues to look out at the greenery until she spots something she never thought she'd expect at this beach)

MANDY'S POV: Dan, Arin and Brian making their way down the steps to the beach.

Mandy (pushes herself off the beach towel into a kneeling position, grabs her beach bag) Um... Kate? (takes out her mesh cover-up)

Kate: Yeah...

Mandy: Put this on. (tosses the cover onto Kate's back)

Kate: (getting up, yanks the cover off her back and holds it up for her to see) Hey, what is this? What's going on? (puts the cover up on her lap)

Mandy: (her gaze fixed onto the stairs) Just put it on and promise me you won't panic.

Kate: (confused) Why?

Mandy sets her right hand on Kate's chin and turns her face towards the stairs, where her jaw drops from the sight.

Quick Cut:

Arin: (pausing mid-step) Well, it looks like we've been spotted.

Brian: I'm sure they would've noticed us at some point: we probably aren't recognizable to any other people here, but they know us so it's probably a pretty big deal for them.

Dan: (not quite listening to Arin and Brian's convo, looking out at the beach) They're kinda cute.

Arin and Brian look at Dan, confused.

Dan: (looks at the two guys) Harmless observation, geez. (continues down the steps, Arin and Brian following him)

Quick Cut Back To:

Kate: (hurriedly puts the cover on) Holy fucking shit, dude!! What are we gonna do?!

Mandy: (excited, but desperately keeps calm for Kate) Just breathe, friendo. They know we see them, so it's... it's not really a surprise or anything.

Kate: (exasperated) Well, this is a goddamn surprise to me, Amanda. I'm practically naked right now!

Mandy: Shh... Don't worry, Katy-cat. You did the talking part yesterday, let me handle the talking today. Just relax. (turns her gaze back to the three guys, now making their way across the sand: putting on a smile she waves to them, Dan and Brian wave back, Arin just nods and adjust the strap of the duffel onto his shoulder; once they are in hearing range, Mandy breaks the silence) Wow, this is quite a surprise... Hi Danny, Brian, Arin: (fusses with her hair) what are you guys doing here?

Arin: (after Dan gives him a nudge) Well, (coughs) Dan said how you two talked this beach up quite a bit yesterday, and we decided to check it out. (plops the duffel bag onto the sand by Kate's towel) What's the yellow flag for?

Mandy: (looks a little nervous, doesn't tell Arin about the 'run-off' issue) Oh, that's for algae levels: sometimes our lake grows algae when the weather gets warm, so you can go up to knee depth when the lake is like this without worrying about bacteria. Nothing too hazardous or anything though, just more of a nuisance. (awkwardly laughs)

Brian: Wow, that's kind of a bummer. (moves Arin's duffel bag down the bottom of Kate's beach towel to make room for his towel) Unfortunately, my friends are two beach towels short. (unrolls his beach towel next to Kate's, who glancing over at Brian, reaches out and squeezes Mandy's hand tightly)

Mandy: (wincing from the pain, continues talking) Aww, that sucks.

Dan: Yeah, (shrugs his shoulders) all we could find was kid-sized ones at a dollar store and that would not have worked out too well for Arin and I.

Brian: (to Arin and Dan) My offer still stands. (takes a seat on his beach towel, lightly pats it with his left hand raising his eyebrows with a smug smile)

Kate: (giggles, quickly covering her mouth)

Mandy: Actually, I have a potential solution to this query. (pulling her hand from Kate's death grip) Hey Kate, could you grab my car keys and get those extra beach towels from the trunk? (during this, she quickly folds Kate's tank and shorts into a neat roll) We won't be doing any swimming today, so we might as well put them to good use.

Kate: (eager for a moment's reprieve from this extraordinary circumstance) Sure. (quickly reaches into Mandy's bag, withdraws the keys, and tucking her rolled clothes under her arm, gets off her beach towel and hustles across the sand to the steps and out of sight)

Brian: (playfully pouts) Aw, you're no fun. (takes the sunglasses from his shirt collar, puts them on)

Dan: (taking a seat beside Mandy) Thank you, Mandy.

Mandy: (giggles, rethinking) Although, it would've been interesting seeing the three of you occupy one beach towel... (shrugs, adjusting herself into a ladylike sitting position) Oh well, I guess I'll just hate myself tomorrow.

Arin: (warming up slightly to Mandy's personality) Hopefully not for too long. (takes a temporary seat on Kate's towel)

Mandy: So, (taking her sunglasses off, sets them on her towel) out of all the lakefronts in Ohio, Kate's glowing review of Lakeview Beach inspired you three to come here?

Arin: Actually, Dan has the answer as to why we're here.

Dan: (on the spot, suddenly nervous) Uh...

Brian: Go on, Dan: give the lady an answer. (he and Arin look at Dan knowingly)

Mandy: (her interest piqued, looks at Dan) What is it, Dan?

Dan: (looks at Mandy, nervously tugs on the sleeves of his jacket) Well... uh, the thing, I mean, the- the reason all three of us showed up here: at the lake is, um... (looks out at the steps to spot Kate [back in her original shorts and tank top, cover over her arm] carrying two beach towels) Hey, Kate. (calls out to her, eager for an escape route) Let me help you with that. (gets up from Mandy’s beach towel and makes his way to the stairs)

Mandy: Well, my interest levels have officially piqued. (watches Dan take one of the beach towels from a slightly confused Kate)

Brian: That’s a common occurrence when it comes to Dan: you never really know what to expect from him.

He, Arin and Mandy watch as Kate and Dan return to their spot on their location.

Kate: Okay, Arin: here’s your towel. (hands the blue towel she was holding to Arin)

Arin: Thanks. (takes the towel, gets up off of Kate’s beach towel)

Kate: You’re welcome, Arin. And that means Dan gets the unicorn towel. (points to the red and white towel Dan’s holding)

Dan: (looks surprised) Really? (carefully unfolds the towel to reveal a white unicorn on a rainbow background) Wow, this is cool. (turns it around to get a better look at it, hugs it close to him) Where did  
you get this?

Mandy: I’ve had that towel since the fourth grade, I think. (looks down, fusses with her sunglasses) I never used it too often, cause I didn’t want the design to fade.

Dan and Arin rearrange the beach towels: Dan’s unicorn towel besides Mandy’s and Arin’s blue Pepsi-logo towel beside Kate’s and they take their seats.

Kate: So, (hands Mandy back her keys and cover up) anything interesting happen while I was gone? (sits on her beach towel)

Dan: (quickly) No, nothing happened... I mean, nothing of major importance, anyway. 

Mandy: (putting her keys and cover back into her bag) Actually, Dan was about to tell me why he and the guys decided to journey up to Lakeview today.

Kate: Ooh, this should be good. (inches closer to Mandy and looks intently at Dan, hands folded in her lap)

Dan: (lowers his head with a sigh, fusses with his hair) Well, it looks like I don’t have an out now.

( looks up at Kate and Mandy, his fluffy hair falling back into place) So, what I was trying to say earlier was... was that I had an idea, for a while, about reaching out to our fanbase: you know, pick out a fan or two after a concert or Q&A, and if we were gonna be in the area for a while, get an idea from them where they’d be later on and surprise them. (Mandy nods, Kate listens in quiet contemplation) And out the fans we had talked to last night, you two seemed the most, well... (struggles to find the right word)

Kate: (breaking the silence) Normal? 

Dan: No. I mean, (laughter from the group at Dan’s blunder; to Arin) Damn it, dude; why did you put me on the spot like this? (shakes the mistake off and focuses back on the two ladies) I meant more laid back and friendly.

Mandy: Aw, thanks Danny. (lightly sets a hand on his jacket sleeve, but quickly sets it back down on the beach towel) After the whole debacle last night, I’m surprised you were  
still willing to go through this beta-test of sorts, but I can say for both Kate and I we are happy that we got to be the lucky ones.

Kate: Yeah, (gives Mandy a nudge) we’re as boring as they come.

Mandy: (chuckles, nudging Kate back) He didn’t mean it like that, Katy-cat.

Arin: (a little surprised) You call her Katy-cat?

Mandy: (blushes, nods) Uh-huh... a little homage to how Dan calls you Big Cat: but yeah, (focuses her gaze from Dan to Arin and lastly to Brian) we do have our fan-girl moments and such, but those are fantastical allusions more then anything. I honestly never imagined being able to see the three of you outside of a computer screen so that’s mind-boggling enough for me.

Brian: That’s understandable. (takes off his sunglasses, holds them in his left hand) We’re all human and have such illusions and fantasies, but as long as you have a firm grasp on reality, you’re fine. Besides, you never really know where life can take you. Hell, looking back at where I once was, I had never imagined I’d be working with these guys and I wouldn’t change my experiences with them for anything.

Dan: (awed and touched) Damn, Brian...

Arin: (also awed and touched) Wow, I wasn’t expecting that, dude...

Brian: (shrugs) Eh, what can I say? I’m good at busting out the sentimental moments. (gets up from his beach towel, Arin and Dan groaning at the fact they fell for it) So, how  
about we test these waters? (slips sunglasses back onto the neckline of his shirt)

Mandy & Kate: (in unison) Sure. 

Brian helps Mandy up from her beach towel, and Arin helps Kate up from hers: Brian then kneels down to untie his shoe-laces as Dan pulls off his jacket and starts folding it

Kate: (to Mandy, kicking off her flats) Look out, the gun show has arrived.

Dan: (quietly laughs) Thanks, Kate... they do need a warning. (looks over at her slyly, Kate blushes and looks away: Dan sets his folded jacket neatly on the unicorn towel)

Arin steps out of his flip flops and sets them on the blue and white towel as he, Kate and Mandy head down to the shoreline, Dan and Brian being last to join from their shoes and having to appropriately cuff their jeans

Arin: (glances at Mandy, then at Kate) So... which one of you wants to go first?

Kate: (to Arin, playfully challenging him) Nope: you’re the newcomer to this town... You go in.

Mandy: (mediating the situation) Let’s all wait until Brian and Dan come up here and we can all go in together. (the three compatriots turn towards the sand, watching for Dan and Brian to reach them: when in earshot the three greet them with a whistle (Mandy) and some ad-lib cat-calls (Arin and Kate) On a three count from Mandy, the ad-lib dialogue continues as they each take a step into the water from their reactions to the cold and conversation as they reach their respective knee lengths. Dan quickly grasps Mandy’s left hand when he steps into a deeper drop area from panic, but quickly lets go, reminiscent of Mandy touching Dan’s jacket.

Brian: (when they’re all at knee depth) This isn’t so bad.

Arin: (arms folded, teeth ‘chattering’) Y-yeah... not bad at all.

Kate: (shakes her head at Arin’s silliness) It’ll warm up in no time, dude. Let’s walk a bit and you’ll see. (takes the lead, sort of, and starts walking up against the current, Brian and Arin following slowly behind)

Dan: (calling out to Kate) Uh, Mandy and I will catch up with you a little later. (Mandy looks up at him, confused)

Mandy: (looks at Dan puzzled for a moment then shrugs) Okay, you two... don’t take too long. (the three continue their walk and out of frame)

Dan: (once they’re out of earshot, he speaks, rubbing his arms from nervousness) Hi...

Mandy: Hello again... (twirls a section of hair around the fingers of her right hand, looking around)

Dan: I wanted to tell you... (puts hands at sides) there was another reason why I wanted to see you and Kate today.

Mandy: (quickly glances at Dan) Oh...?

Dan: Something... I didn’t tell Arin or Brian about.

Mandy: (sounding nervous) What’s that? (folds her arms tightly across her chest, as if cold)

Dan: (looks down at the waves splashing his calves, then looks up at Mandy, whose tugging the fingers of her left hand) I’ve received many letters from fans over the years, and  
while I’ve tried to answer as many as I could, I always thought there was something more I could do to thank them for supporting us. (sets his left hand on Mandy’s left arm) The letters that you and Kate gave me have been a definite help for me to make this decision. (moves his hand down her arm, taking her hand in his: she’s visibly nervous now, but Dan doesn’t notice) Going through life feeling like you can’t truly fit in or belong can be a living hell for anyone. (tentatively gives Mandy a hug) I just wanted to tell you that you’re- (noticing how stiff Mandy’s posture is, lets go of her, taking a step back) Mandy... what’s wrong-

Mandy: (locked in the tight grip of a ‘meltdown’: similar to a panic attack, she feels like she cannot move, talk or even breathe, she tries apologizing but nothing comes out but short gasps of air, she forces herself to clasp her hands behind her neck and to slow her breathing)

Dan: (scared for her, but keeps calm) It’s okay, Mandy... focus on breathing... (calls out across the shore) Kate!

Quick Cut:

Kate stops walking, turns to see Mandy in her current state.

Kate: Oh, no... (quickly runs back to where Dan and Mandy are, Arin and Brian following closely) Hey, Amanda... it’s me. (keeps her distance) Look out and pick something to focus on.

Mandy: (gasping still, she shakily gazes at the rocky wave-breaker) 

Kate: Good; now take some deep breaths... in four, out four.

Mandy: (takes several slow measured breaths, silence as she slowly comes back down)

Kate: (breathes a sigh of relief, gives Mandy a tight hug) There... you’re gonna be okay, amiga. (pats her on the back and lets go)

Mandy: (calm but embarrassed, can’t look anyone in the eyes) Yeah, I-I’m okay... I’m sorry you had to see me like this... my mind was going in twenty different directions and I just... I just panicked. I hope I didn’t frighten you Danny... Arin... Brian. (shakes her head, fighting tears that were beginning to form, swallows)

Dan: (feeling guilty, sets a timid hand on Mandy’s right shoulder) You don’t need to apologize, Mandy: I should have seen you were starting to get anxious, instead of rambling like an idiot...

Mandy: No, you’re not an idiot, Dan. This happens to me sometimes; let’s just forget this happened and get back to enjoying this beautiful day... Okay?

Dan: (still worried, but doesn’t push it) Okay, Mandy. (gives Mandy’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, then lets go)


	10. Act 2: Lakeview Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy opens up about her Autism Sensory Disorder to the guys of Game Grumps, and Kate has a brilliant idea when it comes to lunchtime...

Mandy and Dan follow Kate, Arin and Brian on their walk along the waves; dissolve cut into the five new compatriots tossing a small black and red football back and forth on their beach towels.

Mandy: (opening up about her ASD) Being self-diagnosed and high functioning has its own disadvantages; I mean... when neurotypical people look at me, they see an intelligent young woman who has a full-time job, can drive a car, is successful at maintaining personal relationships and even a romantic relationship. But when something like a panic attack happens to me, people think I'm crazy. (catches the football Brian tossed to her, passes it to Kate) So I make more of an effort to tell people I interact with about my Autism Sensory Disorder, and most people are willing to understand and learn about it, while others just won't get it, and I don't expect them too. (receiving the football again, tosses it to Arin)

Arin: (after a moments pause) Wow... that really sucks. (tosses the football to Dan)

Mandy: (to Arin, smiling sadly) Yeah, it really does suck. And granted, things are a lot better for those with mental health issues now from how they used to be in the past, (catches the football from Kate, runs her fingers along the seam) but with Autism affecting a wide range of people, you'd think there'd be more of an effort to help educate others so they can be more accommodating and have that understanding. (tosses the football to Dan)

Kate: (massaging a kink in her neck) Mental health issues in general have been a hot button issue as of late: tragically on the negative side with various attacks and mass shootings. (catches the football from Brian, tosses it to Arin) But unless people are willing to educate themselves they shouldn't lash out at those who suffer from this every day just from what they see in fear-mongering articles or news stations.

Dan: I've made a point to avoid any news or blogs dealing with mental health... it just gets too depressing.

Arin: (tosses the ball back to Brian, immersed in the conversation) Really?

Mandy: (nods) Some of the most comment arguments that get connected to Autism are vaccines, but they're ridiculous. The worst thing I heard is the 'We didn't have this back in my day' statement, cause all I want to say is that the only reason they didn't know about special needs is that most of them were crammed into institutions that had medieval forms of treatment that more often than not made them worse. (tosses the ball to Dan, shivers, folds arms tight around her) I never want to experience what that was like.

Brian: (sets the football down on his beach towel, places a hand over Mandy's for a moment) Neither would any of us.

(the guys silently express their agreement with Brian's statement)

Kate: (after a few silent moments, leans towards Mandy) Hey dude, hate to break the moment, but uh... when did you want to do lunch?

Mandy: ( a little surprised, quickly grabs her beach bag withdrawing her phone and checks the time) Wow; time really does fly when you don't expect it. I'm getting a little hungry myself. (drops phone back into her bag, retrieving her beach cover) Well, this was a treat seeing you guys in our little corner of the world, but the time has come for parting. (Mandy and Kate stand on their beach towels, Kate steps into her slip ons, Mandy pulls the cover on and over her shoulders) I hope you enjoyed one of our more scenic locales.

Dan: (looking up at Mandy) Where were you two gonna go for lunch? Maybe we can meet you up there later.

Mandy: Kate and I are heading up to my place; we're gonna do a pseudo cooking class.

Arin: That sounds like fun... some people don't like cooking nowadays.

Kate: I know, dude... cooking has almost become a superpower, as of late. (gets an idea) Hey, Mandy... we'll probably have quite a bit leftover; maybe we can- (Arin looks nervous) 

Mandy: (stops Kate mid-sentence, grabs her arm) Um, hold that thought. (to the guys) Une moment, s'il vous plait. (walks Kate a few feet away from Brian, Dan and Arin so they can talk) 

Dan: (surprised) I didn't know she spoke French. 

Arin: Dan, French isn't the issue at hand... what are we gonna do? 

Brian: (shrugs his shoulders) Whatever happens, we'll just have to roll with the changes: besides, I think Mandy might be trying to talk her out of it.

CUT TO: Mandy and Kate

Kate: Ow, ow, OW! (yanks her arm from Mandy's grasp) What's with the arm pulling and angry French?

Mandy: Three things: One, just cause my folks are on vacation this week, doesn't mean you can invite strangers to the house.

Kate: They're not exactly-

Mandy: For all intents and purposes they are strangers. Two, I don't have enough stuff to make lunch for five people. And three, one person in this group doesn't eat red meat, and I have raw hamburger thawing in the fridge.

Kate: (racking her brain for a solution) It's no big deal, Mandy... we can just do plain spaghetti, or... (gets another idea) I got it! Do you still have those baking potatoes?

Mandy: (not sure where this is going) Yeah...?

Kate: You can try that taco potato mashup you were telling me about, what's it called?

Mandy: You mean Taco Kumpir.

Kate: Yeah! It'll be easy to make and impress the pants off them. (Mandy shoots Kate a questionable glance) You know what I mean. When we leave, you can drop me off at my house and I can pick up ground turkey and whatever you don't have on hand.

Mandy: (looks around the beach, kicks at some of the sand with her left foot) But- you have to roast the potatoes in the oven for them to turn out right.

Kate: They'll turn out just fine if you put them in a crockpot, dude. And honestly, we have an opportunity to hang out with these guys, the closest we'll possibly get to celebrities, and you're going to pass it up? You said it yourself, we'll probably never see them again. So why not take the chance. (grabs Mandy's hands) Please, Mandy... Pretty please? (looks at Mandy sadly, pouts)

Mandy: (fights desperately to hold her ground, but breaks to the all powerful pout) Okay, fine: fine... you owe me big, dude.

Kate: (ecstatic) Yay! (gives Mandy a hug)

CUT TO: Brian, Arin and Dan looking puzzled, anxious and confused but content

Back to Mandy and Kate

Kate: (letting go of Mandy) Just text me what you think we'll need, and I'll do the talking this time. (they make their way back to the guys: Dan and Brian in the process of putting their socks and shoes on, Arin sitting cross-legged, drawing squiggles in the sand with his index finger) Hey guys... (they look up at her, she soon realizes how hard this will be: Mandy takes a seat on her beach towel and grabs her phone from her bag to text Kate) so, uh... Mandy and I talked it over and we should have enough for you guys to stop by for a bite. Um, (runs a hand through her hair) just give us a headstart to- to get everything ready and in, say, a half hour, forty five minutes, you can come over. (turns her gaze to Arin) Arin...? (Arin looks up from his sand doodles) Can I text you the address so you'll know where to meet us? 

Arin: Uh, (hesitant, but concedes) Sure. (gets up from the beach towel, steps into his flip flops and walks over to Kate: they swap numbers)

Dan: (after tying his shoelaces, sets the football back in Arin's duffel bag) If you two want some help, I can always tag along. (grabs his folded jacket)

Mandy: (looks up from her phone) Oh, thanks Danny. (hits send, and gets up from her towel again) But I think we've got it covered. (slips her phone back into the bag and starts to fold up her beach towel)

Kate: Thanks, Arin. (Arin goes over to Brian's towel and sits, Kate silences her phone when Mandy's text goes through) Yeah, don't worry about us, Dan. We're two strong independent women. (raises her right arm to flex her impressive bicep) We've got this. (lowers her arm with a chuckle, and picks up her beach towel) You guys just kick back and enjoy the beach for a little longer.

Brian: (to Mandy) One of us should help you out, especially since you're opening your home to us. (Mandy blushes, slips her bag over her shoulder) And since Dan was the one to inspire this adventure, it's the least he can do.

Dan: I'd like to help out in any way I can. (pulls his jacket back on, and picks up the unicorn towel to shake the sand out and fold it)

Mandy: (a little unsure about this, but concedes) Well, okay Danny. You can tag along with us if you like. (hugs her towel close) Hope you don't mind riding in the backseat. (picks up her flip flops)

Kate: Let Dan ride shotgun, Mandy. (slips her folded towel under her arm and grabs her bag) I can chill in the backseat.

Mandy: (makes her way over to Kate, Dan following) Are you sure, amiga?

Kate: Yeah, I'm sure... besides, I like stretching out in the backseat. And you two can have a little more bonding time. (playfully punches Mandy in the arm)

Dan: Don't say that, Kate. (puts his right arm over her shoulders, draws her to his side) We'll have plenty of time to become close. 

Kate: (giggles nervously, turns two shades of red, slips away from Dan's grip and back to Mandy's side)

Mandy: (shoves her towel into her bag, taking the lead) Alright, Katy-cat... let's hit the highway. (to Arin and Brian) Bye Arin, Brian... see you guys later. 

Brian: Bye. (waves goodbye to them) 

Arin: See ya... (still a little unsure, gives Dan a 'I still hope you know what you're doing' glance)

Mandy, Kate and Dan make their way across the sand and up the steps: the two ladies stopping at the outdoor shower station to rinse the sand off their feet. When Mandy steps away from the lower spigot, Dan turns it on and sticks his right hand underneath the spray. 

Dan: (turning the spigot off) Ohio gets a lot more humid then I imagined. (rubs his damp hand over the back of his neck) 

Kate: It has its moments. (to Dan, a little concerned) If you want we can stop somewhere so you can get something cool to drink. 

Dan: No, thank you... (they continue to walk across the parking lot) I should be alright til we get to Mandy's house. (spotting Mandy's car as she hits the car locks) Cool color.

Mandy: (unhooking her keys from her beach bag, hits the trunk button on her key fob) Thanks, Dan... I think I might call it Sexbang Blue in honor of today. 

Dan: Nice... I hope it sticks. 

Mandy: Maybe... I'll put it up to a vote, and go from there. (sets her bag in the trunk and gets her phone from the bag, and changes into her driving shoes: Kate and Dan put their things into the trunk and Mandy shuts the trunk and unlocks the doors) After a moment to plug in Kate's address into Mandy's GPS and changing the soundtrack to The Beach Boys, plus a seat belt check, they three make their way down the highway on a quiet car ride back, windows up and the a.c. on. At some point on the car ride back, Kate discretely takes a quick picture of Mandy and Dan in the front seats (for posterity). 


	11. Act 2: Kate's house/Mandy's house

Dissolve Cut To:

Mandy pulling into Kate's driveway with a stop. 

Kate: (unbuckling her seatbelts when Mandy puts the car in park) Alright Mandy, Dan.. gonna run to the store for a few things. It shouldn't take me too long, though. (gets out of backseat, to Mandy) Catch you on the flipside. 

Mandy: (popping the trunk, giggles) See you later, homeslice. 

Dan: Bye. (waves to her as Kate shuts the door) 

Mandy waits in the driveway as Kate gathers her things from the trunk, shuts the trunk, and makes her way back to her house. When her front door closes, Mandy puts her car in reverse and slowly backs out of the driveway. 

Dan: You and Kate seem like pretty close friends. 

Mandy: (pauses in thought for a moment before speaking) Yeah, we're pretty good friends... I mean, we're not super personal or anything, but we balance each other out. I help her be more outgoing and she helps me stay grounded. 

Mandy and Dan continue their drive to her residence, the Beach Boys still softly playing until they reach their destination. When they pull into the driveway, Mandy puts the car in park and shuts the car off. Taking the key out of the ignition, she presses the button on her key fob to open the trunk. She and Dan vacate the car (Mandy grabbing her phone from the dash compartment) closing the doors behind them. Gathering the towels and beach bag, she shuts the trunk and locks the car doors, goes to the side door, and unlocks it to let her and Dan inside. 

POV: The kitchen 

Mandy: (sets her beach bag on the table) Just set the towels in the green laundry basket... I'll wash them tonight. (Dan carries the towels to the green laundry basket, drops them in) Did you want something to drink? I have bottled water and ginger ale in the fridge. 

Dan: Water's fine, thank you.

Mandy: (walks to the refrigerator, takes a bottled water from the top shelf and closes it) Here you go. (hands the bottle to Dan) 

Dan: Thanks. (opens it, takes a sip) 

Mandy: You're welcome. (a moment or two of awkward silence) So, uh... (looks around, twirls a section of hair around her index finger) I need to, um... to change real quick. So, just head down to the backyard and I'll be ready in two shakes. 

Dan: (slightly puzzled at her anxiousness, but soon realizes) Oh, right. I'll meet you outside. (turns and exits the kitchen through the side door)

Mandy: (pushes the door closed, leans against it with a sigh) That could've gotten a lot more awkward. (locks the doorknob and exits the frame) 

CUT TO: 

Dan walking down the gravel driveway to the backyard, closed off by a chain-link fence. Stopping by the fence, he takes another sip of water, he caps it and sets the bottle down on the paved section of the driveway, and rests his folded arms on the fence and takes in the quiet tranquility of birds chirping for a few minutes until you hear the faint sound of the door opening and closing and footsteps on the gravel. 

Mandy: (now dressed in a black Iron Man racer-back tank top, dark blue jean shorts, house keys hooked to her belt loop with a blue kerbinger and black flip flops, her hair pulled up with a brown scrunchie and her engagement ring on her left hand) Thanks for waiting for me... Let's set up the picnic table. (Mandy opens the latch for the chain-link fence with a little struggle as Dan picks up his water and they head to the side of the garage where the picnic table is propped up) I sprayed it down with the garden hose last weekend, so it should still be clean. (pats the smooth gray surface with her left hand, and stands by the left side of the table) Okay, Dan: (Dan goes to the right side of the table) it's a little top heavy so we have to be careful putting it on the ground so we can get the legs up. 

Dan: (dropping the water bottle on the grass) Alright... as for the legs, I shouldn't have much trouble getting them up. (giggles to himself, looks at Mandy who's giving him a 'Really?' look, plays innocent) What?

Mandy: (rolls her eyes, but smiles) Nevermind... just help me. (she and Dan take hold of their table sides and carefully lower the table onto the grass) Okay, now for the hard part. 

Mandy carefully pulls her section of the table leg and bench up, Dan carefully does the same watching what she does so he knows he's doing it right. When adjusting the tines for the height of the table, however Dan has more difficulties. 

Mandy: (finishing adjusting the tines, brushing some sweat from her forehead) Need some assistance? Those tines are a bit of a bitch to get in place.

Dan: (visibly struggling, but not letting up) No... I've got this. I just need to use... a little more finesse, and- FUCK! (quickly pulls his hands away, shaking his left hand a few times) That hurts!

Mandy: (goes over to Dan) Are you okay? 

Dan: (giving his sore hand a few more shakes) Yeah, I'm alright. 

Mandy: Here, let me help you with that side. (goes over to Dan's side of the table, they get the other section up and turning the table upright, they move it as close as they can underneath the shade tree) Alright, step one is done... onto step two. (Mandy retrieves Dan's water bottle and they head back into the house) 

INSIDE P.O.V. 

Mandy: (relocks the door, steps out of her flip flops) Okay, could you grab that bag of potatoes by the fridge for me? (goes to the sink to wash her hands) 

Dan: Sure. (take off his jacket and setting it on the table by the side window, walks over to the fridge) What do you and Kate plan on making? (picks up the potato bag, takes it to Mandy) 

Mandy: (turning off the sink, dries her hands with a nearby blue and white dish towel) We're going to attempt something a little different. It's called Taco Kumpir, which in its simplest terms is traditional taco ingredients inside of a baked potato. (sets the towel on the bread-box, takes the potatoes from Dan) 

Dan: (surprised) That sounds awesome...I've never heard of something like that. 

Mandy: (dumps the contents of the bag into the left sink well, sorts through them) A potato is kind of a blank canvas, so they can handle a lot of flavor profiles well: (Finds two similar sized potatoes, sets them in the right section of the sink, keeps searching for three more) so I'm not surprised someone would do a taco-style potato. (finds three of similar size, sets them with the others and puts the rest back into the bag) At some point I'd like to attempt making traditional Kumpir, which is... (pauses suddenly, a worried expression is seen on her face) Yikes... there I go, rambling again. (takes the bagged potatoes back to their spot by the fridge) Sorry about that. 

Dan: No need to apologize, Mandy... I can ramble enough for two people some days: besides, I can tell that you have a passion for cooking. Don't be ashamed of that. 

Mandy: (looks down for a moment and smiles) Thanks, Danny. (returns the sink to rinse the potatoes) I do enjoy being able to cook when I'm not at work. Kumpir is a Turkish comfort recipe: their version of a baked potato, but it's topped with bulgar wheat salad, olives, tomatoes... whatever you have on hand, basically. Could you get some aluminum foil out for me? It's in the third drawer. (shuts the sink off, points to the drawers next to the fridge)

Dan: Sure. (goes to the drawer, opens it and takes the box of aluminum foil out) 

Mandy: I just need five similar sized squares of foil to wrap them in before I put them in the slow cooker... shoot, I almost forgot to get it set up. (goes to the cabinet and, standing on tiptoe retrieves the slow cooker and takes it to the countertop) 

Dan: Alright, (opens the box and takes the edge of the foil in hand) I should be able to not fuck this up. (carefully pulls a medium sized section of foil from the box, tearing it neatly) 

Mandy: (watching this, while setting the damp potatoes on a kitchen towel) Do you have kitchen experience? 

Dan: (setting the section of foil onto the stove, begins to tear another piece) Not as much as I should; I mean, I like cooking, but I just know the basics... not enough to impress someone with or anything. (smiles shyly, continues to work on tearing sections of aluminum foil and setting them on the oven until he has five pieces done) 

Mandy: (gets two forks from the top drawer) It's never too late to branch out your abilities... hell, Julia Child was in her late thirties when she started cooking. (picks up a potato and scores the surface of it with a fork) And, to quote Robert Rodriguez, not knowing how to cook is like not knowing how to fuck. (snickers, blushing slightly as she sets the potato on the counter) 

Dan: (semi-surprised at Mandy's dirty humor, playfully obliges) Well, the former never really held much interest to me. 

Mandy: No shame in being honest. (works on another potato) But both topics have some similarities. 

Dan: They do? (a bemused expression on his face) 

Mandy: Yeah... (continues, sheepishly) Both things take some practice, and they provide satisfaction to others: albeit in different ways. 

Dan: I guess I never really thought of it that way. (takes a couple steps closer to Mandy to watch what she's doing) 

Mandy: (sets the second potato onto the counter, realizing that Dan is standing behind her) I think we've exhausted this particular topic. (scoots away from where Dan is standing and takes the second fork and another potato and holds them out to him) Care to assist me with scoring this potato? 

Dan: Umm... (awkwardly taking the potato and fork from Mandy) 

Mandy: Wouldn't you like to experience the joy of cooking for others? 

Dan: Well yeah, but... 

Mandy: No buts, dude: It isn't that hard. Just make four score marks on each side of the potato so they won't explode... don't stab too deeply so it won't be a struggle to get the fork out. (grabs the last potato from the sink) Are you ready? 

Dan: (nods) 

The two score the final potatoes and set them on the sections of foil: Mandy drizzles each one with olive oil then seasons them with salt and pepper, then she and Dan wrap them and set them into the crockpot. 

Mandy: (covers the crockpot with lid, and sets the temperature to high) Thanks for the assistance, Danny. Now to wait for Kate to get back from the store. (gestures to the living room) Take a seat, I'll get myself something to drink and I'll be with you shortly. 

Dan: Okay. (takes water bottle from the fridge, steps out of his tennis shoes and enters the living room: taking a seat on the left side of the couch, he sets his water on the coaster as you hear the fridge door open and close)

Mandy: (enters the living room with a bottle of lemon ginger ale, turns on the lamp on Dan's side of the room to brighten the room some) Is there any TV show you're into watching? I can look and see if it's on? 

Dan: Not really; I don't watch a lot of TV. I've always liked talking more. 

Mandy: Same... (sits on the right side of the couch, sets phone on arm-rest, opens her ginger ale and takes a sip) Working second shift, I don't get a lot of time to watch tv, so I usually either watch a movie or TV series I have or YouTube stuff.

Dan: You can sit a little closer, I don't bite friends... well, not without a reason (chuckles) 

Mandy: (looks surprised) You think of me as a friend? 

Dan: Well, we've been through quite a bit these last few hours. And it says a lot when you feel comfortable enough to talk about anything with someone. 

Mandy: Aw, (gets ginger ale and phone and scoots a little closer) That's something I'd never imagine hearing from you, forgive me if I act a little star struck. 

Dan: It's okay: a 'little' star struck I can handle. If more of our fans were like you and Kate, things would be a lot easier for us and TWRP.

Mandy: Yeah... I never thought independent band fandoms can be as intense as the fandoms of well known bands.

Dan: Social media has positives and negatives: it helps us get our music out there, but a lot of people tend to get possessive of us for some reason.


End file.
